Babysitting
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Completed-Jounouchi works as a janitor for Kaiba Corp. and is always called to the CEO's office to clean something. On one of his trips up to the office, he spots a woman leaving with no signs of Kaiba. Thinking she stole something, he traps her in the building and finds her. What she has wasn't want he was expecting; a baby that looks like Kaiba. Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.

For starters, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. I've been working on this story for months now. I wanted something that was slightly like one usually stories but with something I've never done before. And, of course, since it's taking me several months to write it some of the details are not the same at the beginning as the end so I had to go back through several times to match everything. I'm still editing it a final time so it'll take some time between chapters, not more than a week On that note, I hope you like this.

Warnings: Language, yaoi (malexmale) child abuse (light description) if any of this bothers you please don't read this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Jounouchi stormed out of the elevator, grumbling to himself. He was so angry that his "boss" would harass him yet again today. As if he wasn't busy cleaning after all his spoiled employees. He growled, not noticing the lack of people in the large room directly outside of the CEO's office. He knew that taking a job from Kaiba would result in added stress, but the constant request for him to clean something was ridiculous. There was no way one sophisticated person that pride himself in his cleanliness would ever make as much mess as he constantly did. The blond rammed his shoulder into the person just exiting Kaiba's office. "I'm so sorry," he said, turning towards the long black haired woman. She mumbled something in response before ducking into the elevator that he just exited.

The blond shook his head and slammed Kaiba's partially closed door open. "Listen here you pompous...jerk," Jounouchi said, noticing that no one was in the room. He gasped, realizing what must have happened. He reached for his walkie-talkie and radioed the front desk. "A woman with long black hair should be coming out of Kaiba's elevator. Stop her. Kaiba wasn't in his office when she left. She might have stolen something." Jounouchi ran down the steps, jumping down as many as he could. As much as he hated the torment Kaiba unleashed on him daily, he never wanted to see anything bad happening to him. He refused to let anyone have an advantage over the brunet.

He slammed opened the fire escape door and slid to a stop in the lobby. The guards were lined up in front of the doors, not letting anyone out. Masses of people stood in groups in the large lobby. He could hear whispers of concern and confusion. Quickly walking towards the stairway leading to the elevators, he used the slight height advantage to look for the woman he saw. He nodded to the guard that spotted him before moving his gaze about the room. He saw a woman hunched over with a hood over her head. Jounouchi stepped off the stairs and nodded to the men. He knew he should let the security handle everything, but he wanted to prove to Kaiba that he was worth more than a janitor.

The woman spotted him and started to run off in a different direction. Jounouchi ran after her, grabbing her arm. She slid on the linoleum, but instead of her falling forward, she flipped and her back slammed on the blue and silver floor. A whine from the object she held close to her chest caused the blond to pause. He grabbed it just as the guards pulled her up and onto her knees. The ex-duelist pushed the white cloth back, revealing a baby with bright blue eyes that reminded him of Kaiba's. Isono stood in front of the woman. "Who are you?"

"Return my baby."

"Not until you tell us who you are and what you were doing in Kaiba-sama's office."

"I wanted to show him his son, but he wasn't there."

"Stop lying," Jounouchi barked. "Kaiba himself radioed me a minute before I arrived. He had to be in the office. What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him. I want him to start paying child support for the baby he fathered."

Isono rolled his eyes. "You obviously don't read much. It's highly known that Kaiba-sama does not sleep with people often and he won't be that reckless. There would be no way he would father a child that looks no older than a few months. Take her to the back office and contact the police," he said to the two guards holding her, turning to the other guards. "You three search the building top to bottom. Find Kaiba-sama." He walked over to Jounouchi and looked down at the surprisingly quiet baby. "How do you feel about babysitting?"

The blond smiled and gently poked the baby on the nose. "I don't mind. He's really cute." Jounouchi walked over towards the one chair lining the waiting area. He rocked the baby in his arms. "You really do look like him. If I didn't better, I would think you were his son." The baby blinked at him before his eye lids closed slightly. "Are you glaring at me?" The baby did the best he could to kick Jounouchi. "And kicking me? Even after I called you cute? That's not nice, Chibi-chan."

Isono walked up to the blond that obviously lost track of time, staring at the small child in his arms. "I have some bad news."

"You can't find Kaiba."

"I wish it was that simple, but I know exactly where Kaiba-sama is."

"Then what is the problem?"

"You're holding him."

"What?" Jounouchi stared down at the baby who had a smirk on his face. "How did you come by this conclusion?"

"We saw the video just before you entered. The woman walked in, waved her hands in the air and Kaiba-sama vanished or so we thought. She walked over towards his chair and picked up the baby you have in your arms."

"Did you question her?"

"She's not revealing anything. We are taking her to Kaiba's private holding cell and called the police telling them we released her. We'll keep a close eye on here and question her again later. If we told the police they truth, they wouldn't believe us, and I don't want to risk losing her if she knows how to fix this. I sent someone to the store to shop for supplies. If you don't mind, I'm going to have everything shipped to your house. I'm sure he would appreciate you of all people to take care of him. No one else would believe us and you seem to adapt well to a baby."

Jounouchi sighed. "Don't give me any trouble, Chibi-chan. I guess I'll need several days off from work and to talk to Yugi. Maybe he has some ideas until you can get that woman to talk. When will everything arrive?"

"This afternoon. I'll have the car brought around for you."

"Not the limousine. Even though I no longer live in the worst neighborhood, I still don't live in the safest one. It's bad enough people will see a bunch of things being brought into my house; I don't need to arrive in a limousine."

"Of course, Jounouchi-san. Please keep Kaiba-sama safe. I'll keep in touch with you." Isono escorted the two outside and waited for them until a black SUV with tinted back windows pulled up in front of them. He opened the door and watched as the blond drove off with his boss in his arms.

Jounouchi glanced down at Kaiba every couple minutes. The baby was very quiet, barely moving. He wondered if the once adult was in shock or didn't understand what was occurring. The blond was voting on shock more than him not understanding. He moved Kaiba slightly watching as the bright blue eyes turned to him. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." The blond didn't know why he had the urge to comfort the man, but he acted on it. The ride to his apartment was surprisingly short, but once he arrived the truck was waiting for him. He knew Kaiba had efficient staff, but he didn't expect them to be that good.

He unlocked the front door, leading into his complex and informed the office staff in the lobby that he had a few things delivered. They agreed to let the men come and go. He took the elevator with the first wave of men and a long black haired woman that didn't know what to say. After they were inside she turned to him. "Have you ever taken care of a baby before?"

"Not by myself, but I have a little sister I used to help my mother take care of her. I can change dirty diapers and feed him."

The woman sighed and watched as the men began unpacking everything. "As soon as they get the crib put together we'll put him down for a nap, and I'll give you a crash course."

Jounouchi waited for the men to finish what they were doing. He knew that Kaiba would not be taking any naps unless he was tired and that was a stretch. He was used to working through the night and barely sleeping on most nights. The blond looked down at him and shook his head. "Listen here, Chibi-chan, when I put you down to take lessons from this nice woman, you are not to scream." The brunet turned his head and buried his nose into the blanket that surrounded him. He knew what was going on and didn't like the situation what so ever. He didn't like to be turned into things other than himself; however, he was grateful that Jounouchi would be the one taking care of him. At least he was used to supernatural events and could handle when things went astray, not to mention that he trusted him full heartily. He wouldn't tell the ex-duelist that, at least not yet.

Kaiba was preoccupied with his own thoughts the he barely registered that Jounouchi had set him down in the crib. The mattress didn't feel like the soft one he was used to sleeping on, but it wasn't hard like sleeping on the couch in his office. He found his small body yawning without him knowing it and slowly his eyes drifted closed. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt him. It had been a few days since he slept longer than a few hours. He wanted to sit up and watch the blond take his Baby 101 course, but the sweet lullaby of sleep was calling to him. His last thoughts were of his brother who started college a few months ago. What would Mokuba think of this situation? Would he laugh and tell Kaiba that he was in capable hands? Would he be angry that something like this would happen while they were separated for the first time? Would he blame him for making that woman angry enough to put a curse on him? He did recognize that woman's name but right at that moment he didn't know why he remembered it. And, why was he thinking about this when the warmth he felt wrapped in the thick blanket was enough to welcome him to slumberland?

The blond walked over to the crib after hearing everything about what not to do and what to do with babies. He never wanted to know most of what she was telling him and knew that Kaiba was conscious enough to communicate with him through things other than cries. He half expected the CEO's blue eyes to shine back at him, but he smiled when he saw that he was sleeping soundly in the crib. "Now that wasn't so hard," he whispered, gently running his fingers along Kaiba's soft cheek. He knew the brunet was very attractive as an adult, but didn't realize that a child version of him would be adorable. His eyes glowed from beneath the messy brown hair and now had a childlike curiosity. He wondered how long Kaiba would be trapped in this form and knew that he would soak this experience to the maximum. He always liked children as long as they weren't his. Kaiba as a child made him wonder if the slightly older man ever considered having children of his own. That thought caused a growl to come from his throat. In order for the CEO to have children he would have to be with a woman. He would hate to see him with a woman. It was a nightmare to him. He gasped, realizing where his thoughts were traveling.

Why should he care who Kaiba dates or even sleeps with? He groaned and bowed his head. Who was he kidding? He liked the man, maybe even loved. He shook his head and sighed. "Stop lying to yourself," he told himself. "You do love him. He gently unwrapped the blanket that was around the brunet and reached for a long shirt. He didn't know what would happen and didn't want him lying naked under the blankets. He gently slipped it over Kaiba's head and moving him very little, he managed to get the long shirt on him without waking him, shocking him. The shirt was too long for him to walk in, but he figured the CEO wouldn't be doing much of that any time soon. Jounouchi moved away from the crib. Just because Kaiba was extremely attractive doesn't excuse his poor personality or the fact that he harassed the blond daily. He stopped just as he reached the remote when a sudden thought struck him. There was no way Kaiba had a crush on him. He turned the television on and sat on the couch. It made sense, in a child's point of view, but Jounouchi didn't think of the CEO knew how to ask anyone out on a date. It must be even harder to ask someone of the same gender. Jounouchi glanced over at the crib, vowing to make it easier. Without letting Kaiba know he suspected his true feelings.

Jounouchi watched television for several hours, allowing Kaiba all the rest he needed. He was going to call Yugi later after the CEO awoke. He was about to switch channels when a bright like flashed over the crib. "Kaiba?" he shouted, worried that something horrible happened. He leaned over and gasped. He moved the blankets further off the brunet who sat up slightly. "Well I say you're about a year old now," he said, glancing at his watch. "That could mean a few things, either you gain a year every time you sleep or every few hours. That would be much easier than breaking the curse."

"Easy say," Kaiba babbled, making a noise that sounded like a kitten growling afterwards. He knew words he wanted to say but couldn't get them out.

The blond chuckled and reached into the crib, picking the small version of his boss up. "You know the words but can't say them. That's cute. You can't yell at me yet. That would also explain why you didn't say anything as an infant."

"Down."

"No. I promised your staff that I'd take care of you and that means not putting you down on a filthy floor. I need to clean it first." Jounouchi walked over to the playpen that was built earlier and placed Kaiba inside.

"No," the brunet screamed, getting to his feet with the help of the bars.

The blond sighed and knelt next to the brunet. "Listen to me. I have to run the vacuum and clean a little before I let you crawl or waddle on this floor. I didn't want to do that while you were sleeping." Kaiba moved away from him and sat in the middle of the pen with his back to him. "Fine, pout and don't you dare open the playpen."

Kaiba turned his head and stared up at the blond with tears glistening in his eyes. "'Ounchi, please."

The ex-duelist paused, feeling his heart break at that sad face. "Kaiba, it's only for a few minutes. I promise to let you out after that. I would put you on the couch if I trusted the fact that you would stay there." The blond walked slowly away, unable to take the small moisture that fell down Kaiba's puffy cheeks. He had never seen the man like that. He could understand the brunet's reasoning for not wanting to be placed inside of what must look like a prison, but he had to be in there for his own protection.

Jounouchi moved quickly to the closet and pulled out the vacuum, determined to finish cleaning within thirty minutes or less, hoping that the brunet wouldn't be close to tears by the end. He vacuumed around the area, noticing that Kaiba had moved away from the middle of the pen to the far corner closest to the wall with his back still to the blond. If he didn't see the tears before, he would think that the man was pouting until he got his way.

Once the floor was cleaned and everything was "childproof," Jounouchi opened the pen and sat directly outside. "Okay, it's safe to come out." The brunet didn't move for a second before he slowly turned towards the blond with tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Don't cry, Kaiba." He reached the rest of the way into the pen and picked him up. He was instantly bombarded with a horrible smell. "Oh, I see." Tears ran faster down his cheeks. "No, it's okay. Your body thinks you are a baby even though your mind is that of an adult. I'll get you cleaned up so stop crying."

Kaiba sniffed before slumping in Jounouchi's arms. He hated the fact that not only was he a small infant that could barely talk, but he had no control of his bodily functions. He looked up at the blond smiling gently down at him. He knew that in the past he didn't trust the man, but at this moment he proved that he was the better person. He placed the sniffling brunet down on the changing table and handed him a clean diaper. "Can you try to open that for me? We can see how much your hand and eye coordination was affected by the change."

Kaiba stared at the object for a second before moving his one hand over the fold. It seemed difficult to get the object to cooperate, but he didn't give up until the diaper was completely opened. He smiled at the success and handed it back to Jounouchi. "Good job." He lifted Kaiba's legs and quickly put the diaper around him. He reached for the bag that was sitting beside the table that held several different clothes and placed a pair of pants that looked like it would fit him on. They seemed a little too big, but they would work for the time beginning. He threw the long shirt away and replaced it with a slightly smaller shirt that still gave Kaiba room to move in it. "There now that wasn't so bad."

The CEO blinked and looked down at himself. Without even realizing it, Jounouchi had cleaned and changed his diaper and placed new clothes on him. He chuckled and reached his arms towards the blond. "Up."

"Yes, sir." The ex-duelist carried Kaiba over to the couch and placed him on his lap with his back leaned against his chest. "Do you want to watch some television?"

"No."

"You do realize you can't do anything else but sit here unless you want to play with your toys."

"Work."

"It took you some time to open the diaper. I don't think you'll be able to work on the computer. How about if you relax and watch some television?"

Kaiba took a deep breath and sighed. He knew the blond was right, but he still had urges to work. It was depressing him not being able to work when he wanted to. He turned and glanced at the animated movie Jounouchi was watching. "No."

"I happen to like this movie. You'll like it once you start watching it."

The brunet grumbled and glanced at his small hands. It would take him forever to get used to how small they were. He played with fingers for a little while before growing bored of that and looking up at the movie. Every now and then, Jounouchi's chest vibrated from his suppressed chuckles. It felt odd sitting in his lap, but he wasn't objecting. It felt warm and safe. He turned slightly almost falling off his legs, but the blond reached down and fixed him without taking his eyes off the screen. Grumbling he moved again until he finally turned sideways with his legs hanging off the side of one of Jounouchi's. He placed his ear against his chest and listed to the soft beating of his heart. The lullaby eased him into another slumber that he thought he wouldn't need since he just woke up from one.

Jounouchi smiled as he looked down at the brunet. He knew that babies slept a lot, but he didn't think Kaiba would fall asleep that quickly. He reached behind him for the blanket he usually draped over the back and placed it on his legs and around the brunet. He turned the volume down on the television and decided to let the young man sleep for as long as he needed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked the first chapter. The second one should be uploaded next Monday at the latest. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm so happy people like this. I managed to get this chapter done before Monday and decided to upload it. Enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

The blond woke to something poking his stomach and saying his name. He didn't remember falling asleep and half cursed himself for doing so with Kaiba in his lap. He finally opened his eyes when his name was shouted. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't looking at a baby anymore and that he fit into the clothes better. The brunet folded his arms and pouted. "How could you fall asleep with me in your lap? What if I fell?"

"Do you honestly think I meant to?" The blond rubbed his eyes and moved his legs, causing Kaiba to lose his balance. He placed his hand behind his back and the other one on his waist to keep the small child stable. "I see you grew another year. You're speaking full sentences at least. You can stop glaring at me you know." He chuckled. "And did you call it a wap instead of a lap?"

Kaiba growled and stood up, using the blond's body to keep him stable, until he was eye to eye with him. "See how you feel when you can hear the words in your head, but the sound that leaves your lips isn't the same."

Jounouchi frowned a little. "Okay, I'll stop teasing you for a widdle while."

"I should fire you."

"Is that anyway to repay a man for changing your diaper?" Something strange flashed across Kaiba's face and Jounouchi was about to apologize when the brunet slid off his lap and landed on the floor. "Kaiba," he called.

The small child refused to turn towards him and his shoulders slumped. He hated how he couldn't control his body. Yes he felt guilty and depressed for being locked inside of that body, and he hated the fact that he was relying on someone for help. What he despised the most was not being able to hide his emotions. He felt the blond wrap his arms around his small body. He tried everything he could think of to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry," Jounouchi whispered into his ear, causing the tears to fall from Kaiba's eyes.

Everything was becoming too much for the CEO to handle. His entire body screamed that he should cry and his mind kept preventing it. It felt like he was falling apart and nothing was holding him together except for the pair of arms wrapped tightly around him. He was turned around and held tightly against a warm chest. Tears continued to fall, soaking the shirt that his small hands clenched.

Jounouchi ran his fingers up and down Kaiba's trembling back. He hated himself for hurting the brunet. It was obvious that the situation was the worst thing to happen to a man who, for years, took care of himself. He wondered if there was ever a time after his parents died that the brunet was cared for. He rocked Kaiba gently in his arms, not caring about how wet his shirt was becoming. Clearly the man needed to cry for some time now. He was curious on what the older man held behind that mask of his. How many days did you return home fighting the urge to cry or scream in frustration? He knew how stressful his life could be. Jounouchi sighed and lifted Kaiba into his arms. He vowed never to tease him again about this whole situation. Walking over to the couch, he set the brunet down on his lap, realizing that the small hands didn't move off his shirt, and wrapped the blanket around him. He waited patiently for all the tears to fall.

There was no defiant time on when the tears finally stopped, but for the first time since Kaiba was brought to Jounouchi's home, he didn't fall asleep after the emotions were released. He sat quietly wrapped in Jounouchi's warmth, wondering if he should attempt to move or relax in the comfort. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to move and not accept the blond's comfort. A small part of himself urged him to remain still and absorb everything that was neglected from his life after his parents died.

He turned his head and stared at the television. He didn't comprehend the images on the screen, but it was something other than Jounouchi's, wet blue shirt. Slowly he opened his fingers and allowed his flat hands to rest against the blond's chest. He wanted to apologize to him for everything he was putting him through. That was against his personality. A Kaiba never apologized for anything. A Kaiba always strived for what they wanted and succeeded. No one ever beat a Kaiba. He frowned at Gozaburo's words that entered into his thoughts. How much more time would it take to completely erase his influence? Deciding that there was no better time than this to begin, the brunet turned his bright, big blue eyes up to the blond. "I'm sorry," he whispered, nearly choking on the foreign words that fell from his lips.

Jounouchi, not expecting that, stared down at him. He felt his heart break at the sadness still inside of Kaiba's eyes. "You don't need to apologize. I should have never said that to you." He ran his fingers through the brunet hair that stood on ends instead of being styled like it normally was. "You have bedhead." He continued to run his fingers through the slight tangles until his hair fell against the back of his neck. "Much better. Do you think you can eat something?" Kaiba shook his head. With barely eating on normal days, he rarely felt hungry. Normally the only time he ate was because he had a meeting over a meal or his secretary ordered him something. "I know you haven't eaten in awhile. How about some oatmeal?"

"If you insist, I'm sure I would not win that argument. I never do."

"Are you admitting that you lose at something all the time?"

The brunet sighed and tried to move the blanket off his legs. "I've learned when to admit defeat. Food is one of them. I don't usually feel hungry, and I hardly eat. If it weren't for restaurant meetings and my secretary, I probably wouldn't eat."

Jounouchi growled slightly and moved the blanket that Kaiba was desperately trying to move. "We are defiantly changing that after you're back to normal. I'm coming for you every lunch unless you have a meeting, and we are going to eat together. After that, I'll make sure that you have something for dinner every day, and I'm sure Mokuba will get you to eat breakfast every morning." Kaiba looked away and slid off Jounouchi's lap, finding it slightly difficult to remain standing without the support. "What? You don't like people telling you when to eat?"

"Mokuba hardly speaks to me. We haven't shared a meal since he started college. He says he's extremely busy and never knows when he's going to have time to eat. The last time I talked to him, he said he was moving out after he graduates."

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba for a few seconds before leaning down and picking him up. He secured him to his left hip and walked around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. "It's hard to hear that you two are separating. I never thought that a day would come when Mokuba wasn't attached to you. Is that what is upsetting you?"

"No. He is his own person and deserves to have a chance at finding his own happiness and his own way in the world. He can't stay forever in my shadows. No one would take him seriously as the Vice President if that were to happen. You saw what happened during Battle City when his power was challenged, he had to get me."

Jounouchi put Kaiba in the high chair and swung the tray towards the front to secure him there and moved about the kitchen to make oatmeal for the both of them. "I remember that. I can understand now why he's breaking away, but to do it completely, why so sudden?" Jounouchi asked, wanting to keep Kaiba talking not because his voice was adorable and he mispronounced several words. It seemed like the CEO hadn't talked about his personal life in awhile. He frowned when he noticed Kaiba's head bowing.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Maybe it was me who pulled away first. In fact, I think a month went by before I noticed I...this is my punishment." He finally remembered who the woman was and what he did to her.

The blond walked over to Kaiba. "This isn't your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that. You have done nothing that deserved punishment."

"I nearly killed Yugi's grandfather and all of you. Even my little brother didn't escape my wrath."

"And, Atemu destroyed that evil and put you in a coma which was also wrong. He should have found an easier way. You and Mokuba suffered more because of that. I don't care what warped reasoning that woman had for changing you into a baby, you didn't deserve it."

Kaiba was shocked to hear Jounouchi's way of thinking about Duelist Kingdom. Yes, he thought about what would have happened if he wasn't in a coma and then became obsessed with defeating Yugi. But, thinking about it that way may be right. It still didn't make him feel better about the woman. "What if I told you I was responsible for the death of her unborn baby?"

Jounouchi sighed and walked over to turn the whistling kettle off before turning back to Kaiba. "Did you punch or kick her in the stomach?"

"No."

"How about shove something up into her womb?"

"I would never but..."

"Feed her some sort of poison that would only kill the fetus?"

"Jounouchi, I fired her. I prevented her from getting the health care she needed in order to have a healthy baby. I even caused her unneeded stress that forced her to have a miscarriage."

"How do you know all that were factors?"

"She told me that before she changed me."

"Did you know there are free clinics she could have gone to that would have given her everything she needed?"

"I assumed there was, but I thought they turned her down."

"They would never, especially if she told them she just lost her job. Why did you fire her?"

"She was constantly late, took extended breaks and lunches, left early and never finished her work. The manager of her department submitted the report and I verified it before telling her to clean out her desk."

"Did she tell you why she was constantly late?"

"I didn't give her the chance." He looked down at the oatmeal in front of him. "I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. You have to eat everything before I let you play."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not playing with toys I want a laptop."

"That's still a toy."

Kaiba sighed before picking up the spoon. He cursed under her breath several times for dropping the spoon, but eventually he ate everything. It surprised him that it was enough to fill his small stomach.

Jounouchi didn't comment on the fact that Kaiba managed to eat everything without a single word of protest after the original. He knew that the small child, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was hungry. It was impossible for someone his size and age to not feel the constant hunger that his body was probably telling him. He quickly cleaned up the dishes and moved the tray away from the chair before picking Kaiba up. "I can walk," Kaiba snarled.

"I know you can, but I like feeling you in my arms," the blond said without thinking. He blushed and quickly thought of something else to hide that slip. "You're so soft and smooth, and your eyes are brighter than normal. You make a very cute baby."

Kaiba growled and crossed his arms after Jounouchi placed him on the floor. He didn't like the hard feeling of the blond's carpet, but he also didn't want to be in the playpen. That just made him feel like he was locked away with no hope of escaping. He didn't want to feel that way again. Gozaburo drowned him in that fear with his consistent mental and physical abuse. He was lost in his memories and nearly jumped when the blond placed a box of building blocks in front of him. He turned his head to look up at him. "I can't build a laptop with this."

Jounouchi laughed and sat down beside him. "Call it morbid curiosity. I want to know what you can build with those blocks. Just don't be like a real child and place them in your mouth. I don't want you choking."

Kaiba crossed his arms and refused for a few minutes to do anything. The blond ignored him, choosing to watch more of his animated movies like before. Those particular movies could never keep him entertained. He realized that no matter what, Jounouchi would never give him a laptop to work on while he was this small, not that he could type nearly as fast as he could before his transformation. He hated being bored. He reached into the box for the first green block and placed it on the floor before reaching for more of the same color. He separated all the colors first, making large piles that required him to walk around the living room.

Once he was able to assess how many blocks of each color he had, he started to create an image of what he had in mind. Pulling the different sized green blocks over to an isolated part of the living rooms, he began to put together a base for his project. He spent hours putting blocks together and taking them apart when they didn't fall into the pattern he wanted. He never even noticed when Jounouchi would watch what he was doing for several long minutes. He finished the base quickly with only a few green blocks left over. He moved to red and started building a large house, choosing white blocks for the windows and black for the doors. He built it until it was three stories high and stopped at the roof.

He frowned, noticing that he didn't have brown blocks. Kaiba shrugged, deciding just to use the black blocks. He used the long blocks to form the triangle edges of roof before filling in the remainder. He stared down at the house he built, noticing for the first time that Jounouchi was looking at him. "That's great. Is that your house?"

"Sort of. It's the wrong coloring, but it's close enough."

"Do you want more things to build? They bought several things, thinking that you would like to build things."

Kaiba shrugged. "You still won't give me a laptop, and I am not watching anything animated. What else is there for me to do?"

"That's the spirit. Now you are getting in tune with your child self. I'll open the other things and you can pick and choose."

Jounouchi moved about the room opening the varies boxes of building objects. Some where more building blocks of varies shapes and sizes and others were like sticks that connected together. Once he had them all in the plastic storage bins the delivery men left in the corner of the living room, he lined them along the floor directly in front of the couch. Kaiba stood and moved over to the boxes, not knowing how much fun it was to build things that didn't require tools. He didn't even notice Jounouchi picking up his cellphone and moving to the hallway by the kitchen leading to the bedroom.

Jounouchi looked around at everything, realizing that he needed a larger apartment if he ever adopted a child. He dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to pick up while he watched Kaiba play. "Hi, Yugi. It's Jounouchi."

"How are you doing? It's been awhile since I talked to you. Is Kaiba-kun still being a pain?"

"He's being a pain but for different reasons."

"How can it be different?"

"Well, a woman came and changed him into a baby."

"Excuse me?"

"Some woman that he fired and claimed that he was the reason for her miscarriage changed him into a baby. She attempted to take him, but I noticed something was wrong and had the security stop her. He was just an infant, but it looks like either every few hours or after he sleeps he gains another year. He's three now. Any ideas?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "I don't know, but if he's gradually getting older maybe wait until he reaches his normal age."

"What if it doesn't stop there?"

"That's true. Grandpa left some new books on old curses that he found on his last dig in Atemu's tomb before returning to Egypt for another dig. I'll look through those and get back to you. Oh, and take a picture of him."

"I'm not blackmailing him."

"Not for that. I want to see what he looks like."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Okay. Thanks for helping."

"Anytime."

The blond looked back into the room and nearly laughed. In the time he was on the phone, Kaiba had built a small Kaiba Corp. and was now working on some of the rides at Kaibaland. He turned the camera on and pointed it at the brunet. "Hey, Kaiba," he said, trying to get his attention.

The brunet looked up, knocking the last part of the rollercoaster down. Jounouchi quickly took the picture. Kaiba growled and stood up. "Delete it."

"Only if you can say delete correctly."

The brunet screamed, shocking himself and Jounouchi for a moment before he pounded and pulled at his pants. "Delete it," he tried saying over, and over but every time his lips naturally added the nonexistent W to the word. When he couldn't get the word out clearly, he tried climbing up Jounouchi.

Surprising the blond, Kaiba managed to climb up to his waist. He reached down and pulled him the rest of the way up. "Yugi wants to see you. I promise he will be the only one."

"No," Kaiba said, not wanting his rival to see him in that state.

"Don't worry. He won't hold it against you."

"I don't care."

Jounouchi moved the phone into his pocket and Kaiba moved to lean towards it. The blond gasped, nearly dropping him. "Stop that. I almost dropped you." He walked over and set him down on the ground by his half ruined rollercoaster.

Kaiba stood on his feet, staring at the blond with his eyes slightly filled with tears. "Please," he said, emphasizing the fact that he used a W instead of an L in the word.

Jounouchi sighed, almost giving into the urge. He didn't like seeing the CEO sad or upset, and the fact that he was a child made it worst. The blond sat down in front of him, repairing the damage done to the rollercoaster. He handed Kaiba the phone who quickly snatched it from his hand. With skill he learned from years of using different phones, he managed to find the picture and delete it. He put the phone down and swatted Jounouchi's hands away from the different color pieces he was putting together. He wasn't going according to the pattern he already started.

The brunet moved around until he sat in his lap fixing the rest of the rollercoaster. Jounouchi smiled at him, not objecting to the fact that he chose to sit in his lap. Kaiba finished it quickly before moving over to the last object he intended to build. Using the connecting pieces, he put the sticks together to form a circle, which connected to another piece in the center. He continued to build it with Jounouchi sitting close behind him, grumbling about how the pieces didn't fit just right. He managed to fit everything together, connecting the pieces to the base he built earlier. He stood up and spun it, smiling as it continued to spin without crashing or tipping.

"That's amazing, Kaiba. Too bad we don't have a car that will work on this rollercoaster."

"I don't have wheels. I can build one, but it won't move."

"That's okay. You're really good at this. You built both your mansion and Kaiba Corp. out of the blocks and a rollercoaster and Ferris Wheel out of the building sticks. I knew you could build things from scratch, but this is a little different, not everything cooperates with you."

"I know," the brunet said with a yawn. It was strange that he didn't feel tired earlier, but now he was ready for a nap.

"How about if we pick these up and put them on the table over there so we won't knock it over? It's getting pretty late and I'm about to fall asleep as well."

Jounouchi moved towards the Ferris Wheel first, choosing to pick up the more complicated objects while Kaiba struggled to carry the mansion. They cleaned up quickly. The blond lifted Kaiba up again earning yet another growl from the man that wanted to do things on his own. "I think you out grew your crib too quickly. You'll sleep in my bed with me if that's okay."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"I don't want you alone when we are not sure what this curse does. We'll both fit in the bed. Don't worry, I won't crush you. Maybe we'll work on getting you to say the L sound tomorrow. I'm sure you're frustrated."

"Not too much, I'm getting used to it," he answered truthfully, still struggling to fight the sudden fatigue he was feeling. He was more frustrated that Jounouchi refused to let him walk, but he wasn't going to tell the blond more than just to growl at him. Even though he did hate being treated like a child, something about the tender care he was receiving from the person he didn't think would ever treat lovingly made him feel slightly wanted.

The blond pulled the blankets down and set him down on the bed first before pulling off everything but his boxers. He crawled over Kaiba and placed the blankets over Kaiba. The CEO turned away from the half naked blond, curling in on himself. He wondered if he told Jounouchi now that he was in love with him, would he believe him. He sighed and buried himself further into the blankets. He still didn't believe he deserved anyone's love and affection, especially not from Jounouchi. He ruined that chance when they were in high school. He wished there was a way of successfully building a time machine. "I would defiantly go back to right before meeting Jounouchi and tell myself not to be an ass and not run from my feelings," he thought before closing his heavy eyes.

The ex-duelist watched the small child for a few minutes, curious on what he was thinking about. His body language screamed that he was mentally hurting, but he didn't know what the brunet was hiding. Could he really think that he deserved to be cursed and tortured? Yes, he was sure the brunet did some awful things in his life, but most of it was not to be blamed entirely on him. Gozaburo did some damage on him mentally and that was the least he knew about. Maybe it was time for Kaiba to talk about it. He'll try in the morning. He didn't know if the CEO ever talked about what happened during his time with Gozaburo, but it seemed like he needed to talk about it. He turned to his side and wrapped his arm around the small child, pulling him close to his chest. Not getting any objections from the brunet, he fell asleep quickly, wondering what they would do tomorrow if the brunet refused to talk tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know these chapters are going to be longer than how I used to write chapters, but I was having troubling breaking this story up in chapters since I wrote it originally as a whole. Some of them will be short. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for your kind reviews. As promised, I have another chapter for you. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but Yugi, Jounouchi, Kaiba and Isono will be the only characters that come in here. This is the official start of the rollercoaster ride. If you feel like you are riding on one by the end of the story, I've succeeded. Make sure you have your seatbelts on. n-n

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Three

Kaiba was the first to wake the next morning. He felt warm and something soft was pressed against his back. He turned and stared at Jounouchi's face. His blond hair fell slightly over his closed eyes. His chest rose and fell slightly while he slept deeply. He reached out his hand to brush away the locks of hair out of Jounouchi's eyes when he noticed that his hands were slightly bigger. He sat up further and looked down at himself. Kaiba stood on the uneven bed. He pushed on the blond's shoulder. "Jounouchi," he said, surprising that he didn't have trouble saying his name. The ex-duelist mumbled, not wanting to wake. Kaiba called his name again, continuing to push on his shoulder.

Jounouchi finally opened his eyes and stared at Kaiba's bright blue eyes. He blinked away the confusion. "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, but I'm big enough to go by myself. Do I look older?"

The blond sat up and moved the blankets. "I think you grew another year. You're talking clearer just with that petite voice. It seems like your using the L sound. You're not going to turn into a terror case now that you can move on you're own, are you?"

Kaiba smirked evilly. "I can't promise anything. I can do things for myself and you can't stop me."

Jounouchi chuckled picking Kaiba up. "You're still a squirt. Bath first and then food. After that maybe we'll find something productive for you to do." Kaiba's eyes lit up, thinking he was finally going to get a computer to work on. "Nope, you are not going to do work. We should go out for awhile. I'll even let you walk if you hold my hand."

The blond set Kaiba down near the toilet and frowned. "You're still too small to use it. For someone that is normally tall you don't grow much. What happened to you before? Did you hit a growth spurt during puberty?"

Kaiba sighed. "Truthfully I did. I don't remember much before Gozaburo, but I know I wasn't that tall when he adopted us. Can you hold me while I go?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jounouchi smiled and picked him up before placing his hand on his back. "Can you get the diaper off?"

The brunet nodded and pulled down his now tight pants, ripping the diaper off. He neatly rolled it before handing it to Jounouchi's waiting hand. He was slightly embarrassed having him so close while he urinated, but the blond had already changed his diaper once before. He knew that there was no part of his body he didn't see. After he finished, he pulled his pants up, but stopped when the blond touched his hand.

"You're going right in the bath. If you promise to shout for me when you need help, I'll let you sit there by yourself for a moment."

Kaiba walked over to the tub after the ex-duelist placed him on the ground, removing the rest of his clothes. Jounouchi leaned over the tub, starting the water. "I won't be able to climb over that anyway. You do know not to leave a normal child alone in the tub, right?"

"You know I may have graduated close to last in our class, but I'm not that stupid. You're lucky I am leaving you for a few moments." He set Kaiba down in the warm water that came up to his waist and moved the shampoo and soap down beside him. "I forgot your clothes and a towel. Be good."

Kaiba reached for the bottle of shampoo, barely able to hold it, but he managed to squeeze out some on his head. By the time he got all the shampoo in his hair, Jounouchi walked back in with clothes and a towel. "Lean back slightly and I'll help you wash that out."

"I can do it."

"Okay. Ask if you need help."

The brunet leaned back until the water was over his ears. It took him several times before he successfully removed all the bubbles and shampoo from his hair. He used the soap to clean the rest of his body. Jounouchi sat on the toilet watching Kaiba. He wondered how difficult it was for the adult to be changed into a defenseless child unable to do things for himself. He knew he was strong both mentally and physically. "How long will his mind hold up until he cracks because of frustration about not having the ability to do the simplest things?" A thought flashed through his mind as he remembered that they were holding a chess competition at the nearby park. Maybe that would help him.

"Jounouchi," Kaiba shouted. The blond blinked and looked over at the small child standing by the edge of the tub. "I've been calling you."

He rose and walked over to the CEO, lifting him out of the tub and wrapping him in a towel. "I clearly zoned out for a moment. I was thinking about where we should go."

Kaiba glanced up at him with his bright eyes. "We don't have to go anywhere. I'm fine staying here."

"No. You need to go outside. You're going to get depressed staying inside all the time."

The brunet blinked, thinking over what Jounouchi said. He had been noticing that his thoughts were growing darker lately. Could he be correct? Could staying inside affect him like that? He sighed and pushed the towel off him. He walked over to his clothes, putting them on, wondering how Jounouchi got clothes that fit him. It felt strange not having his tight turtle neck or trench coat, but the blue long sleeve shirt with black pants wasn't that bad. "Where did you get these?"

"We didn't know what would happen with you and how long you would be with me so your staff got about five different outfits in different sizes and different sized pajamas. Don't worry, the receipts are with them so we can return the clothes you didn't wear. If you get older than the clothes we have, you can wear my clothes. I have some older ones that should fit you."

Kaiba blinked, shocked that his secretary thought that far in advance. It was good because then he could wear different clothes. He remembered Jounouchi changing him once and the clothes were slightly big, but he thought that the blond just happened to have his childhood clothes lying around. "Where are we going?"

"There's a park not too far away. I'm sure we can find something fun to do. Do you want me to call Mokuba before we leave to give him an update?"

The brunet shook his head. "He'd be a school and doesn't like to be bothered. I'm sure Isono told him everything that happened. If he was concerned, he would have called you. Can I walk to the park or do you have to put me in a stroller?"

"I think you can walk. If you get tired I could always carry you. It's not like you're heavy." Kaiba nodded and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. You can watch anything you want on television."

"Thank you," he said, moving into the living room and giving Jounouchi his privacy. He climbed up on the couch, using the end of the cushion to pull himself up. He stood on it and reached for the remote the blond left on the arm. He flipped through a few stations until he landed on one that had the news. Nothing seemed to interest him until he saw a report stating that Kaiba Corp.'s stocks dropped the night before.

Shocked, the CEO looked over towards the table for Jounouchi's cellphone. He was pleased that he didn't move it that morning. Grabbing it, he dialed Isono's number. The older man answered quickly. "Jounouchi-san, is something wrong?"

"Why did our stock drop?"

"Kaiba-sama?"

"Answer the question."

"There's a rumor about a glitch with the newest game. We are researching and going to release our results to the press this afternoon. We are handling everything."

"What is the glitch?"

"After the second boss, the screen goes white and doesn't allow anyone to continue."

"Have you..." Kaiba started, but the phone was pulled away from him.

"Sorry, Isono, I forgot to hide the phone. Do what you planned and don't worry about Kaiba. We're going to the park today. No I have enough money. He'll like it there. Okay. You have my number incase you need his genius mind. Bye." Jounouchi glanced down at a pouting Kaiba. "Bad boy. You are not supposed to do anything work related until you're older." He threw the towel he was using to dry his hair on the couch before kneeling in front of Kaiba. He used the comb he was carrying to fix the CEO's hair.

"It is my job to approve any solutions to problems that arise. I won't be taken seriously if my head of security or my secretary make a press conference that I should be involved in. You don't understand that this is my very livelihood. You could never understand how difficult my life is."

The blond growled and grabbed him, pushed him into the back of the couch. He was angry that Kaiba would say something like that. He thought he knew about how hard his life was. "Listen here you little brat. I know a thing or two about survival. I know that if you don't do something yourself it could come back to haunt you. I struggled all my life to make ends meet even before I hit puberty. I've had to hid and make decisions I'm not proud of so don't you ever think I won't understand what you're going through. I agreed to take care of you until a solution was found not because I am the only one to understand a thing or two about magic, but because you and I are the same even though we've come from different sides of the track. As soon as you understand that I am capable and willing to help you, the easier life will become for you. You don't know a thing about me, Kaiba, and I don't know a thing about you even though I have a suspicion that most of your mental quarks is because of that foster father of yours just like my father is responsible for mine."

Jounouchi released him and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm going to make us some breakfast that you will eat and then we are going down to the park. Maybe if you get outside and into the public, you'll start to see things different. Maybe you'll be able to see why you and Mokuba are distant." He stomped off, placing the comb on the table and the phone in his pocket, missing the hurt that shined through Kaiba's barriers.

The brunet bowed his head, glad that his bangs were long enough to hide the tears that were collecting in his eyes. He was a fool to believe that Jounouchi could ever love him or like him for that matter. He hated being a child. It made it difficult for him to hide his emotions behind his usual mask. A mask he developed once Gozaburo started torturing him for showing his weaknesses. He sat fully down on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. He sighed sadly, sinking further into the cushion of the couch. He didn't feel hungry anymore, but he knew he had to eat. If he didn't the blond would have another reason to hate him.

Jounouchi returned before he knew it, setting a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast on his lap. He picked the fork up and began eating it slowly without saying a word. He felt his stomach churn angrily, but he ignored it. If he grew sick from it, that would be his punishment for upsetting Jounouchi earlier. The ex-duelist watched Kaiba closely. The small child ate without a complaint and didn't seem to want to talk. He thought of apologizing however he knew the brunet would never return the apology. Maybe Kaiba would cheer up once he saw the chess tournament. He reached over for the plate after seeing the CEO place his fork down on it, half the food gone.

He took the plates back to the kitchen and cleaned everything up first before returning to the living room. Again the brunet didn't move an inch off the couch. He walked into the bedroom and retrieved both of their shoes. He placed his on first before returning to Kaiba. "Are you ready for a walk?" he asked softly, wanting to give the brunet a choice. He nodded and moved himself to the edge of the couch, letting his legs swing over the edge. Jounouchi pushed his shoes onto his feet, tying them. He lifted him off the couch and placed him on the floor, reaching for his hand. Kaiba didn't hesitate and reached up to hold the blond's hand.

The walk to the park was long. Kaiba kept his eyes fixed to the ground, using Jounouchi's hand to guide him along the sidewalk. The sun felt warm on his skin, but the wind was cool. It kept him at the perfect temperature. The light didn't hurt his eyes like he thought it would, spending most of his days in the artificial light of his office. The air smelt like it rained earlier or the night before. He used to love the smell of rain and was suddenly hit by the memories of spending days outside while it rained. Rain was the best way of hiding tears. That was the only way he could cry under the watchful eyes of Gozaburo. Ever since then, it became a habit of his to go for a long walk in the rain when he was stressed or depressed. It helped to ease his troubled mind.

Jounouchi walked slowly beside Kaiba, not wanting the small child to have to run beside his long stride. He felt nervous with the quiet CEO. He knew that Kaiba didn't normally talk much, but he wasn't used to him not talking at all. If he couldn't break the barrier that was obviously around him by the time they returned home, he was definitely going to apologize to him. He let his anger get the best of him, and it ended up hurting the brunet more than he thought. He turned the corner to the park and was instantly bombarded with the smell of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. He could see the tables for the tournament in the distance with only a few people playing. He stopped and looked down at the brunet. "Do you want to play a game?"

Kaiba looked up at him. "I don't play games."

"Don't say that. I know you do. Look in front of you. There's a chess tournament going on if you want to join. I'm sure you haven't played in awhile, but you'll still win. It might help with some of your boredom."

Kaiba glanced up at the tables. It had been a long time since he played chess, played anything for that matter. He was tempted to run over and join but his rational mind wouldn't allow it. It wouldn't look good if a three year old beat all those people. Instead, he let go of Jounouchi's hand and moved over to a nearby bench to watch. He was disappointed while watching the lack of skill these people had.

Jounouchi walked over and sat next to the child. He thought the brunet would walk over to the table with confidence and challenge all of them. He wondered if he did damage to his psyche. He felt guiltier as they sat there in the sun watching the tournament. He didn't know what was going through Kaiba's mind. He was about to suggest that they find a vendor and get something to eat when the CEO moved up to the table. One man was having trouble defending. Kaiba reached for a piece that Jounouchi couldn't see and moved it. It didn't take long before Kaiba had the upper hand, and the other man was defending. A small light shined in his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

The brunet smirked when he saw the move he anticipated. "Checkmate," he said, dropping his final piece into place.

The older man with graying hair snarled. "You cheat. Who told you want to do?"

Kaiba crossed his arms again. "Please, I could beat you in less than five minutes. No one needs to tell me what to do."

"Prove it."

Kaiba smirked and looked at the man sitting in the chair. The young blond moved out of the way and allowed the brunet to pull himself up on the chair. Jounouchi stayed where he was, smiling at him. He didn't know anything about chess, but he knew a thing about body language. When Kaiba would do a move, sweat collected on the man's brow, and he dabbed at it with his handkerchief. He would nervously wipe his hands on his pants before he made his move. Kaiba's body screamed confidence from the tall way he sat to the glare he gave the man. He only uncrossed his arms to make his moves.

Before Jounouchi knew it the older man was fuming. "You cheater. You must be wearing something. Who is telling you what to do?"

Kaiba lifted up the ends of his long hair so the man could see he wasn't wearing a headset. "No one is telling me anything. You are a pathetic chess player. You use the same moves and get flustered when something doesn't go your way. The art of chess is mastering multiple strategies so your opponent can't win when they are unpredictable. Now, stop being a sore loser and accept defeat."

The man growled and reached for Kaiba, but Jounouchi grabbed his wrist, pushing him away. "That's enough. I won't let you touch him. Just like he said accept your lost and move on. He's way smarter than you." He pulled his arm out of the blond's grasp and stormed off. He turned to Kaiba. "Are you okay?"

Kaiba was shocked by the worry in the ex-duelist eyes. He shook his head. "I wasn't worried about him."

"Of course not," Jounouchi said, rolling his eyes. He reached down for the brunet who used his hand to hop off the chair. "Do you want to eat something?"

"We just had breakfast."

"That was almost four hours ago. It took us some time to get here and you sat watching the tournament for awhile. If you're not hungry, I can get something to eat for the walk back."

Kaiba sighed, feeling the slight rumble in his stomach. "I could eat something small."

"Now you're talking. We could get a crepe at the vender around the corner."

"Did they give you money for my food expense?"

"No and I didn't ask for it. It's not like you eat much food anyway." Jounouchi led the small child around the corner to where the usual street vender stayed. He could smell the various flavors the second he turned the corner. "And, don't you think about giving me any money once you are back to your normal self."

"You act like I don't have any money. It is you that doesn't have nearly as much as I do."

The blond chuckled, walking up to the vender. "Chocolate strawberry, please," he said not commenting on Kaiba's last words. "What do you want?"

"That's fine."

Jounouchi paid for the two crepes and waited off to the side for them to be ready. Kaiba moved slightly around the cart, finding a small walkway that led to a garden full of blooming flowers. He started moving up the stone path when the blond grabbed him and set him down by his feet. "Don't leave my side, okay? We'll eat up there."

"You know I won't get lost."

"That's the least of my worries. Even though this park is in a better part of town where I used to live, it still could have creepy strangers around. Haven't you ever heard of Stranger Danger?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be tempted by some strange person with candy. Now a laptop maybe."

The blond chuckled, catching the gaze of the woman vender. "How old is he?"

"Three going on twenty one," he answered, stating the brunet's real age.

"Amazing. Have you tested his IQ."

"Yep. He's a genius."

"And adorable. Are you his father?"

Jounouchi blushed, holding his laughter in. "No. I'm just watching him for a few days. He just finished beating the pants off this guy playing chess. I think he deserves a treat for that."

The woman chuckled handing him the cardboard container that held the two crepes upward. "The one with extra whipped cream is for that little sweetheart. I'll be here tomorrow if you want to bring him back." She leaned over the counter, smiling brightly at the little boy. Kaiba moved slightly back, half standing behind Jounouchi's legs. He didn't like people gawking at him.

"I'll have to see. Thank you. Come on, Seto."

Kaiba growled to him using his first name and being ordered like a dog. He walked in front of him and sat down in the grass near the garden he wanted to look at earlier. He was amazed that so many flowers were blooming in the early spring. They smelt stunning to him, making him want to go outside more often. Jounouchi handed him his crepe before sitting down himself. "I had to call you by your first name. She would have thought it was weird if I used your family name."

The brunet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's fine. You can call me that from now on. I don't mind."

The ex-duelist blushed, unable to think of what to say. He never thought he would earn the rights to calling Kaiba by his first name. It seemed like something that only Mokuba did when he wasn't calling him "Nii-san." He wondered what changed between them. Could Kaiba have finally realized that they weren't as different as he thought? Or, was it more of an appreciation for all he was doing? "I'll think about it. It'll make things easier if I call you Seto in public until you are normal, but I don't know how your employees would feel if I started calling you that at work. I thank you for that rare gift," he said softly. "I didn't think we would ever be friends."

Kaiba set the crepe down slightly. "I considered us friends when I hired you. I wouldn't have hired you if you were still my enemy."

"Thanks, Seto. I will value this friendship just like my bond with Yugi and my sister." He finished eating quickly and lied back along the grass, enjoying the warm sunlight.

Kaiba watched him as he closed his eyes. He finished all that he could eat and walked it down to the garbage can before returning to Jounouchi's side. He didn't want to interrupt him; he looked peaceful. He chose to lie down next to the taller man, curling up beside him. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the rise and fall. He could get used to lying beside the blond in the sunlight. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into Jounouchi's side. An arm moved around his small body, giving him more comfort. He liked having someone close to him. Mokuba was different. He was someone that he felt like he had to take care of. Jounouchi was like having someone caring for him because he wanted to and not because he had to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope I didn't lose anyone yet. I know there isn't much action yet but don't worry. I will add something. I really wanted to do something that would be a little slower than my usual stories. The next chapter should be uploaded hopefully on Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm happy that I haven't lost anyone.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Four

The brunet awoke to his body being gently rocked. At first all he wanted to do was enjoy the sensation and fall back to sleep, but realization cruelly came to his mind. His eyes opened and he saw Jounouchi's face above him. He made a slight noise of protest, causing the blond to look down at him. "You didn't wake when I moved you, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know it's been awhile since you had a full night's sleep. I want you to rest as much as you can."

"How?"

"How did I know? You never leave until well after everyone else, not to mention the dark circles that were always under your eyes. And, you told me. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

Kaiba yawned and buried his face back into Jounouchi's shoulder. He didn't know if he was fully awake during the time he talked to the blond. It was true how little he slept. He felt exhausted even though he slept longer these past few days than the past month. Jounouchi smiled down at the little bundle in his arms. He didn't want to tell him yet that while he was carrying him, he saw the same light and Kaiba grew another year. He assumed he was now four years old and thus making it clear that the brunet grew an age every time he slept. He was determined during the time they spend together to not only get more weight on him but catch him up on his sleep. He looked up at the sky, wondering more and more if the curse was a blessing in disguise. He wondered how long it would have been before Kaiba collapsed from exhaustion. He carefully walked up the stairs, rocking the brunet as little as possible.

Once he was inside his apartment, he placed the CEO down on the couch, covering him with a blanket and not bothering to take his jacket and shoes off. He moved into the kitchen, looking at the lack of food that lined his cabinets. He had to go shopping the next day. He reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed Yugi's number and only waited a second before his friend picked up. "I was just about to call you."

"Did you find something?"

"Not yet, but you never sent that picture."

"Sorry. Kaiba seemed very upset about it. I let him delete it. But you can come see him tomorrow. I need a babysitter while I go shopping. I don't think he'd like going with me, especially since I won't be able to carry him and the groceries if he gets too tired to walk."

"That's great! I really want to see him."

"Just be careful with what you say to him. I upset him this morning, and it took a while before he spoke or looked at me. He even started to act differently."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure I don't upset him. What time do you want me over?"

"Any time after nine. It's been almost a year since I slept in so I'm enjoying this. Plus it'll give me time to wash and dress him."

"How about I leave my house at nine? It'll be close to ten by the time I reach your house."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Yugi. Oh, and don't be too shocked if he sleeps all the time. It also seems like every time he sleeps he grows an age."

"That's interesting and I know children usually take naps. Plus, Kaiba hasn't been sleeping so his body has to be exhausted. I'll take that information into consideration and see if that matches any of my books. I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have some news then."

"Thank you." Jounouchi placed his phone back into his pocket. He knew what he wanted to make for dinner. He was sure Kaiba normally ate traditional Japanese meals, but he preferred American and Italian dishes. He glanced over at the couch, seeing that the small child hadn't moved. He reached into the cabinet for tomato sauce and paste. He removed the ground meat, green pepper and onion from the refrigerator. He placed everything on the counter before he moved to get the skillet and two different sized pots.

He fried the ground meat and cut onions and green pepper together while he started boiling the water for the noodles. Once everything was fried, he added into the sauce and paste until the sauce was slightly thick and smooth. He reached over for the spices and salt, putting the amount he usually did into the sauce. It took him several times to get his spaghetti sauce just right, but now, he's proud of the taste. He added the rigatoni to the boiling water and waited for everything to finish. He walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch. "Kaiba," he said, shaking him.

Kaiba mumbled something and curled further into the blanket. Jounouchi shook him again and was greeted with hazy blue eyes. He thought it was strange that Kaiba didn't grow another age but maybe it was because he wasn't fully awake the first time. The CEO blinked a few times until he clearly comprehended what was in front of him. "Dinner is almost ready, sleepyhead. Come to the kitchen when you're ready."

"I need to use the restroom," Kaiba mumbled.

"Okay. I'll help you first before I finish dinner." The blond walked towards the bathroom and waited for Kaiba who slowly followed him, covering yawns with his hand. He lifted the small child up and held him while he stood on the edge of the seat. Once he was finished, he moved him over to the sink and waited for Kaiba to wash his hands before he set him back down on the floor. He realized that the brunet was probably tall enough to go on his own just not tall enough to reach the sink.

Kaiba walked into the kitchen first. The blond stirred the noodles while the brunet pulled the chair out and climbed up on it. He didn't want to sit in the high chair and didn't care if he stood while he ate. He sniffed, smelling the sauce. "Spaghetti?"

"Yep. Do you like that?"

"It's one of my favorites. It smells homemade."

"The sauce at least." Jounouchi took the noodles off the oven, dumping the water and noodles into the strainer. He washed them and put them back into the pot before adding the sauce. He stirred everything together and putting it on the plates. He walked them over to the table and set them down before getting the silverware. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Do you want any Parmesan Cheese?"

"Please," Kaiba answered, not wanting to sound ungrateful. Jounouchi placed his water down and sprinkled some cheese over Kaiba's and his plates. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator before walking over to his seat.

Kaiba politely waited for the blond to sit before he started eating. He was amazed at the taste. All the spices blended perfectly together, making the sauce slightly spicy. "This is delicious."

Jounouchi smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I don't usually make Japanese dishes. I prefer American or Italian, but I think that's because my father never wanted to eat anything Japanese. It reminded him of my mother."

"What happened to your father? I heard rumors that he was the reason you struggled financially."

"My father died just after I graduated. I had to work three jobs to make payments to his debt, afford the necessities and pay for his funeral. My mother wanted nothing to do with me or my old man. It was a blessing when he passed. I was finally able to move on with my life. I could never thank you enough for the job you gave me. It was enough for me to finally move out of the poorest neighborhood and into this place. I no longer struggle financially and can afford things that I've always wanted."

The brunet looked up at him, seeing Jounouchi through new eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"When I was little," he answered truthfully. "That was the reason I joined a gang and learned how to fight. After I started hitting back, he left me alone, only stealing my money when he ran out."

"I'm sorry," Kaiba whispered. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"I heard you didn't have it better when Gozaburo was alive."

Kaiba frowned. "He was more abusive mentally than physically. He was angry that I beat him at his own game and tricked him into adopting us. He wanted to make me pay for that, and he believed I could never be good enough to be a CEO. Just like how you said it was a blessing that your father is gone, I think it's the same with Gozaburo." He sighed and twirled his fork around his food. "Truthfully, some of the things I do were built in during that time. Mokuba always tells me he wanted me to return to the person I was; the person that smiled. Sometimes I find myself smiling more around you everyday. I know I anger you and watching you explode makes me jealous that you could show all this emotion and I cannot. I wonder if I had a chance to change everything would I? Would I trick Gozaburo knowing that he would do a lot of damage to me? Would I build Death T? Would it take me that long to put the pieces of my heart back together? I left Mokuba alone for so long. I wasn't there to protect him when he needed me the most. Even though he's told me he forgave me, how could he?"

Jounouchi walked over to Kaiba, wrapping his arms around him. "It's easy for someone to forgive but hard to forgive yourself. You're not a bad person, not anymore. You fought hard even when it was hopeless to save him. You saved me and made up some silly excuse to do it. Why can't you see you've changed? You're not that person anymore. You've killed that seed Gozaburo placed inside of you. Don't you think it's time to finally let go?" he asked, knowing that this wasn't Kaiba's first breakdown and assumed it wouldn't be his last.

"If I let that go, there would be nothing left to me but an empty shell."

"Not true. Mokuba knew you before everything happened. You weren't an empty shell then."

"That part of me is too weak to run a business."

"That is Gozaburo talking. You can run a strict company and still be nice and understanding. That is not a sign of weakness."

Kaiba rested his head on Jounouchi's shoulder. "I want to but it's too late to change. If I start acting differently, no one would believe me, and I would end up scaring them more than being my normal mean self. People are used to my glares and dragging them to my office to yell at them when they haven't done their job correctly or proficiently. I can imagine the chaos if I suddenly told them that it's alright and asked them to try again, hoping for better results. I wonder how long it would take my current board members to turn on me like the Big Five. I know I shouldn't compare them to the men that obviously still had ties to Gozaburo. Jounouchi, I'm not hungry anymore. Can we go to sleep like we did last night?" Kaiba asked suddenly, wanting to get off their current subject. He didn't talk about Gozaburo for several reasons and he didn't plan on talking about him at that point. He didn't feel like he was ready yet even though it's been several years since his death.

"Sure. How about if you go into the living room and pick out some clothes to wear to bed? The bags are by the table I changed you on. I'll be in after I clean everything." Jounouchi gently placed him on the ground and watched as he slowly moved toward the door leading into the small hall. He wouldn't be able to see him over the half wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, but he'll be able to hear him. He quickly packed everything away from them to eat another day and washed the dishes.

By the time he was finished, Kaiba had on light blue pajamas with the Blue Eyes White Dragon on them. He was moving the clothes about, putting some in a bag and leaving the others out. He had several different piles of clothes and was placing the last remaining clothes on the piles. He pointed to the two bags that he must have pushed in the corner. "Those are too small for me and these four piles are different sizes. I think they go up until I reach seven, maybe ten depending on how much I grow."

"If we need more, we'll go shopping. Speaking of that, Yugi is coming over to watch you while I go to the grocery store tomorrow."

Kaiba turned his big bright eyes to him. "What? I told you I don't want him see me like this."

"And I told you that he won't hold it against you. I won't be able to carry the food and you if you get tired at the same time."

"Call Isono and have a driver come."

"I'm not going to do that. He has enough worry on his mind already. The least I can do is show him that he doesn't have to worry about your safety. Everything will be okay. You can even challenge him to a duel while I'm gone."

The brunet sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument either. Apparently he could always defeat Jounouchi in a duel, but never when it came to granting him his wishes. Lately he couldn't say no to him just like his brother. He knew he liked the ex-duelist and didn't have a chance with him, but he did anything he asked anyway. "Okay," he whispered. "Can we go to bed? I'm tired."

Jounouchi frowned. It was too early, but he was willing to do that for Kaiba. "Sure." He gently took his hand and walked with him down the hallway and into the bedroom. He stripped down to nothing but his boxers again while Kaiba pulled himself up on the bed. He pushed the blankets down slightly before climbing under them. He situated himself in the bed and curled around the pillow that he held tightly to his chest. Getting into bed, the blond wrapped his arms around the child. He felt him stiffen before finally relaxing with his back against his chest.

Again, Kaiba fell asleep quickly and before Jounouchi. The blond sighed, not sure how he could possible help the clearly troubled man. Nothing he said could get through his head. He glared into the shadows of the room, cursing Gozaburo's name. He must have known that even after his death, Kaiba would still be suffering the torment that he put him through. He glanced at the clock, knowing that it was too soon for him to fall asleep. He wished it was possible so he could free himself from his thoughts, but it was useless. He wanted, no needed, to help Kaiba. Hopefully he could make some difference in Kaiba's life before everything returned to normal. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking that it would take longer than that to fall asleep, but he was sadly mistaken.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sorry this chapter was a bit smaller. It was actually suppose to go with the next chapter but that turned it into a very long chapter so I split it up. I should have that one uploaded on Monday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This is the climb before the twisty fall of the rollercoaster ride.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

The next morning, he was waking to the sound of a toilet flushing. He smiled; clearly Kaiba was tall enough use the toilet on his own. He heard his soft footsteps coming back into the bedroom. He lifted the blankets up and waited for Kaiba to climb back into bed. "Sorry to wake you," he mumbled, curling back against Jounouchi, this time with his face in his chest.

"It's okay. We need to get up soon."

"Not now."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Never thought I would hear you say that. You sleep some more. I'll take a shower first." Kaiba grumbled, wanting to stay wrapped in the warmth of Jounouchi's body, but he was hit with a sudden cold before the blankets were tucked around him.

He desperately wanted to tell the blond to stay with him, to tell him that the nightmare he woke from still lingered in his mind. He shivered slightly and buried his head in the pillow. He heard the shower start and sighed. There was no chance that Jounouchi would return to bed now. He yawned and turned to face the direction of the door. He worried that he was beginning to become attached to him and feared what it would do to him mentally once they separated. He continued to stare at the door, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even realize that the shower stopped until a very naked blond stood in the doorway, drying his hair. Kaiba blushed, realizing instantly where he looked. He closed his eyes and pretended like he was still sleeping while Jounouchi moved about the room. "He's big," the brunet thought. Images instantly bombarded his senses. His eyes snapped opened. He instantly got up and walked into the bathroom. "I'll go next."

"Do you need my help?"

"No it's okay. I'll climb in first and then start it," Kaiba answered quickly. He groaned, pulling his clothes off. He climbed into the tub, slipping all the way to the bottom. He turned the water on. "Oh, gods, he's gorgeous," he mumbled, sitting down into the cold water. He pulled his legs up close to his chest. Why did he have to look at him like that? Now everything will be more complicated. Not only did he notice how attracted he was, but he mentally admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind having sex with Jounouchi. What was happening to him? He can't do any sort of work so his thoughts change to sex. Rubbing his hands over his face, he reached up and turned the water off. He leaned against the back of the tub and shut his eyes, attempting to get his thoughts away from how nice it would be to be with Jounouchi. His body was warm and soft. His personality was caring, and he tried everything in his power to make someone smile. What wasn't there to love about the blond? Kaiba's eyes snapped open. What wasn't there? Why was he fighting it? True they can't do anything now, but he still can curl up next to him and enjoy the cuddling. No one would think anything of it. Could he selfishly do that until his body returned to normal? Could he for once do something that would benefit only him?

A tear rolled down his cheek. Of course he couldn't. He made a name for himself of being the cold hearted bastard that ruled over Kaiba Corp. like it was his own kingdom. Those who didn't fit as his soldiers were exiled never to return. He had a lot of enemies that would love to find a weakness and exploit it. Jounouchi would be in danger if he were to develop a relationship with him. As much as he would love to be with him, he could never do that to someone he loved. Mokuba has felt the repercussions of being one of his weaknesses too many times. He felt guilty about everything he went through in order to protect him and Kaiba Corp. during Duelist Kingdom. He knew Jounouchi's personality, and he would be just like Mokuba, selfishly giving his life to a person he thought was worthy. No, he could never bring Jounouchi into that life. He had to keep the only other person besides Mokuba he loved safe. Plus, he didn't think Jounouchi had similar feelings.

He reached for the shampoo and squeezed some in his hand, realizing that being just one more year older made doing things slightly easier. He scrubbed it into his hair until the top of his head was completely in suds. He let it sit there for a few minutes while he washed the rest of his body. He rinsed everything out of his hair, using the bowl to dump water on his head. The water slowly became filled with bubbles. He reached forward for the latch and started draining the tub. Kaiba looked over the edge, realizing in his rush he forgot a towel. He blushed, only the blond could make him feel scatterbrain. Now he had to walk into the bedroom completely wet looking for a towel. He sighed and attempted to pull himself up like he did earlier but his hands couldn't get a grip, and he slipped back in, landing on his knees. He winced from the pain, but tried again. He gasped; he was stuck in the bathtub. "Jounouchi," he shouted.

Less than a second, the blond walked in and wordlessly picked him up. He stood him on a towel and handed him another. "I'm impressed that you managed to do all that without needing my help, but I figured you couldn't be able to climb out of the tub. You just need a few more inches and it would be easier." Kaiba wrapped the towel around himself and bowed his head, his hair dripping onto the towel. "Don't do that. You can't help how you grow. Plus my bathtub wasn't made for small children. It's taller than the one I used to have in my other apartment."

"I don't remember how I got in and out of the tub when I was five."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I don't remember when I was five either. I know you are usually proud with your intelligence, but there are some things that aren't worth keeping stored in your memories. Don't worry about it." He rubbed Kaiba's back with the towel before pulling it up over his hair and doing the same. The brunet gave a slight squawk of protest. Jounouchi pulled the towel off Kaiba's now messy hair. "You still have your intelligence. I saw it yesterday. I brought your clothes into the bedroom. You can choose which ones you want to wear today since Yugi is coming. I'll start breakfast. How does French Toast with strawberries sound?"

"That's fine. Thank you," he said softly. He waited until Jounouchi left the bathroom before using the towel to dry the rest of his body. He walked out into the room and looked at all the clothes Jounouchi had on the bed. He looked over the five different outfits, knowing that Yugi wouldn't care what he wore. He picked up underwear and put it on while he decided on the outfit. He grumbled to himself before choosing the outfit on the far end. It was a pair of black pants and a white shirt with the Blue Eyes on it. It seemed like most of his clothes had his favorite card on it.

He walked down the hall slightly and into the kitchen. He could smell and hear the bread frying on the skillet. Jounouchi stood at the counter facing the living room, chopping the strawberries while he listened to the news coming from the television in the living room. He seemed completely at ease like he has done that a hundred times. Kaiba wondered if Jounouchi did the same ritual every morning before heading to work. He placed the strawberries in a bowel and stirred it together with some sugar and syrup. He walked over to the oven and flipped the bread. "I didn't see you come in. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just got here. Anything interesting on the news?"

"Nothing about your company or that new game. Everything seems to be in order." He placed the bowl of strawberries on the table. "Do you want some orange juice or milk with this?"

"Trying to make me grow faster huh? Orange juice is fine."

Jounouchi chuckled, "I don't think you need help to become taller. You're growing fast on your own." He set the glass of orange juice down in front of Kaiba before going back for the French Toast. "Do you want whipped cream with your strawberries?"

"No. It's probably sweet enough."

Kaiba took the spoon from the bowel and placed some of the strawberries on top of his toast, using some of the syrup to dribble on the side. He pushed it as far across the table as he could when he was finished before digging into the food. He was hungry and enjoyed the taste of Jounouchi's cooking. He didn't think he would like anything other than his own personal chef, but he was wrong. Maybe when they go their separate ways he could asked Jounouchi to bring him some home-cooked meals every now and then. He smiled, noticing that the strawberries weren't that sugary. Eating as much as he could with his smaller stomach, he found himself eating more of the strawberries than the toast.

Jounouchi hid his smile behind the glass. He cleared his throat and set the glass down after finishing his own food. "Is there anything special you want at the store and don't say a laptop or coffee?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you want to get."

"Do you have a favorite food or snack?"

"Coffee is the only thing I favor. I don't usually snack on food. If I eat it's usually a meal."

Jounouchi groaned. "I need to teach you how to eat. Fine. I'll bring home some things you can snack on if you want to try being a normal person." The doorbell rang before he could say anything more. "Yugi's here."

He rose and walked over to the door, missing Kaiba's sad expression. The brunet knew he wasn't normal so why did it hurt more when Jounouchi said it? He pushed away the remaining strawberries on his plate and jumped off the chair. He could hear whispering coming from the door and figured the blond was telling Yugi what he can and can't do. He walked around the corner to sit in front of the television instead of the couch. Jounouchi was right about the news. They didn't have anything interesting.

"Hi Kaiba-kun," Yugi said softly. Kaiba turned his head and politely bowed his greeting. Jounouchi walked pass them to clean up the kitchen. "Isono-san allowed me to take your deck. I brought it with me if you want to play."

"I haven't dueled in almost a year. I wouldn't remember what cards I have in there," Kaiba lied. He knew exactly which cards were in his deck and had a few strategies he could use to beat Yugi except for the fact that he was sure Yugi's deck changed. It was embarrassing that he was in the form of a child. He didn't need to add being defeated for the umpteenth time by Yugi to the mix. "Thank you for bringing them to me. Maybe I'll look over them while I'm here."

Yugi smiled; pleased to see that Jounouchi's presence was making some positive progress with Kaiba. He didn't think he would be thanked for bringing the deck, though he did know that the CEO was lying about not knowing his deck. He was sure that Kaiba could name every card. Maybe he would try later to challenge him to a friendly duel. There was too much tension right now. "Jounouchi-kun, do you need any help with anything around the house?"

"No. Everything is pretty messy with all the different things his movers brought it. I would have to dismantle the crib and changing table first before cleaning anything."

"I could do that while you're gone. Do you have some place you want to put it?"

"In any corner is fine."

Yugi turned his gaze to the changing table, noticing for the first time that there were different objects on the table he usually used for duels when they got together. "Oh wow, did you make these objects? The rollercoaster is impressive."

"Kaiba made them the first day he was here. He did it when he was I think two. The remaining building blocks and sticks are in the boxes beside the television," Jounouchi answered leaning against the doorway to the hall. He noticed a slight blush on Kaiba's cheeks who tried to hide it by facing away from them. He smiled and glanced over at Yugi.

The King of Games hid his laugh behind his hand. "Should I give him lunch around noon and put him down for a nap before or after lunch?"

Kaiba growled and stood up. "I can take care of myself."

The blond ignored him. "I should be back hopefully around one. He just finished eating breakfast, and I know he won't be hungry until after I get back. He's already told me he doesn't snack so you won't have to worry about feeding him." Jounouchi messed Kaiba's hair up as he walked up and switched the television to something other than the news. The brunet groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to fix the damage done. "Don't let him watch the news and keep your phone hidden. I'll be back soon." Jounouchi grabbed his jacket from the closet by the door before leaving, hoping that Kaiba could get along with Yugi while he was gone.

Kaiba glanced back at the television and rolled his eyes, something animated again. He sighed and placed his deck on the couch before climbing up on it. "Do you need anything before I start cleaning?"

"No." He waited until Yugi moved back towards the crib. Once he was focusing on something other than him, Kaiba glanced at the cards sitting next to him. He ran his fingers along the back of top card before flipping it over. His Blue Eyes sat at the top of the deck. It did feel like ages since he dueled and wouldn't mind playing again, but he knew that no matter how much he told himself it wasn't true, Yugi could beat him. He didn't want to risk that. He sighed and leaned over the couch to place the deck on the table.

"You do know that Jounouchi-kun cares for you and won't do anything to hurt you."

Kaiba sat down and crossed his arms, impressed that Yugi had half of the crib down already. "What's your point?"

"I can tell you care for him as well. You know if you confess to him, you two could be together for a long time. I know you may think you two have nothing in common, but that is a lie. It's difficult watching him long for you. He wanted to tell you a few months after working for you that he had feelings for you, but he never had the courage. From what he told me about what you've been doing, you clearly have some sort of feelings for him. I assume you don't know how to tell him or are afraid of the consequences. You shouldn't be afraid. I've tried to tell him to just go for it, but he relies on your job. He thinks you would fire him if you didn't have feelings for him."

The brunet glared at the other male. "You assume wrong. I don't have feelings for Jounouchi. I'm grateful that he is helping me and allowing me to stay here, but there is nothing between us. I have more important things to do with my life."

Yugi placed another piece of the crib down in front of him. "Stop lying to yourself. You have been doing that for too long. You make up these pathetic excuses to explain why you were nice or helpful. I don't believe for an instant that you dropped the key in the water during Battle City to save his life because you admired that he didn't want to bring his cards and dueling disk down with him. Just admit it. You liked him back then and hid behind that mask you always have. What are you afraid of?"

Kaiba slid off the couch and glared at Yugi. "Why do you think I'm afraid? I haven't been afraid of anything since Gozaburo. I know how much you want to be the great friend you are with Jounouchi, but I, for one, am not your friend. I don't have feelings for him and I never will. I'm not gay and I'm not straight. I have no desire to be with anyone. I don't need anyone. I have everything I need," Kaiba said automatically, ignoring what he really felt in his heart.

"What about Mokuba-kun? I heard that you and Mokuba-kun are not close anymore. What are you going to do when he finally moves on with his life and you are left with nothing but your company?"

Something snapped inside of Kaiba, whether it was constantly being badgered by Jounouchi about his abnormal life or Yugi telling him that he could have what he desperately wanted and unable to talk himself into doing it. "You know nothing about me, Motou, and you shouldn't assume you know me. I can't be with him no matter how much I desire it." He ran for the door, slamming it open and down the stairs.

Yugi got up quickly, tripped over the piece of wood in front of him and slammed to the floor. He tried to get up, but the world spun around him. "Kaiba-kun," he whimpered, attempting to stand again. He collapsed on the floor into a world of darkness. His last thought was how disappointed Jounouchi would be. He specifically told him not to upset Kaiba, and he didn't realize how much the brunet was in love with his best friend. It went beyond a simple crush.

Kaiba flew down the street, not caring about the strange looks he was getting from people or if Yugi was following him. He had to get someplace where he could repair the damage to his mask. How could Yugi see him so clearly even with his mask in place? He stopped at the stone gateway leading to the park Jounouchi took him to the day before. He glanced back; relieved to see he was alone. Maybe now he could get better control on his emotions. He took several deep breaths to calm his breathing and entered into the park. He wanted to go back to the garden he found with Jounouchi, but he feared the woman at the crepe station would recognize him and sit with him. No, he needed a different place. He glanced around, until he spotted three trees together. It could block the view of him on several angles. He moved over to the one tree and sat down, pulling his legs close to his chest. The first thing he felt he had to do was to release the sadness inside of him. Only then, he could start to build the barriers again. Tears fell quickly with his sobs. If only his life was normal; it would give him the opportunity to be with Jounouchi. He placed his forehead on his knees. With all the evil he did, he didn't deserve happiness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A little bit more of action. We are officially at the halfway point of the story. It might not feel it until the next chapter though. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

Jounouchi walked out of the elevator and moved down to his apartment. He saw the open door and dropped the bags he was carrying. "Yugi! Kaiba!" Seeing Yugi unconscious on the floor, he ran to him. He rolled him over on his back and checked his pulse. It felt fine and there were no wounds besides the bump on his forehead. "Kaiba," he shouted, gently placing Yugi down to look for the brunet. Fear plagued his thoughts with each room he couldn't find Kaiba in. He just returned into the living room when Yugi started sitting up. "Easy, pal," he said, quickly running over to him. "What happened?"

Yugi's eyes shot open. "Kaiba-kun. I did the one thing you told me not to do," he groaned, holding his sore head. "He ran out the door and I tried to go after him, but I tripped on a piece of the crib."

"Shit. Stay here incase he comes back even though I know he won't, but you're not in any shape to go looking for him."

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun."

"Don't go blaming yourself. He's been a ticking time bomb since he got here. I knew there was only a matter of time until he exploded. I'll be back with him. I promise." Jounouchi went outside the door to bring the groceries inside. "Put some ice on that forehead and there is some aspirin in my bathroom."

"I will. Good luck, Jounouchi-kun." He watched the blond shut the door behind him. He sighed and looked at the mess. He had a pounding headache, but nothing else hurt. He lifted the bags and walked into the kitchen. He put everything away before walking to the bathroom for some aspirin. After that he moved back into the living room. He finished unhooking the crib and shifted it towards the corner by the couch. He did the same with the changing table and set the bag of obviously too small clothes with everything in the corner. He sat down on the couch, rubbing his fingers over his temples. He prayed to all the gods that Jounouchi would find Kaiba unharmed.

Jounouchi ran down the street, asking anyone he passed if they seen a little brown hair, blue eyed child wearing a Blue Eyes White Dragon shirt. He wasn't having any luck until an older woman said she thought she spotted him running for the park. The blond ran the rest of the way starting with the garden by the crepe vender. He ran up to the woman he saw the day before. "Have you seen the little boy I brought here yesterday?"

"Oh, the genius. No. Is he missing?"

"He ran away from the apartment. A woman said she saw him run into the park."

"I can help you look for him."

"No, it's okay. I'll find him. Usually when he's upset he hides. I just have to find his hiding spot. Thank you."

The park wasn't big and it could be easy finding Kaiba. He just hoped that the brunet didn't move while he was looking for him. He started looking around the park, searching each dark place someone could hide. He was just about call Yugi and asked if he came back, when he spotted a small figure leaning against a tree almost completely hidden. "Kaiba," he said, standing in front of him. The small child jerked his head up, knocking it against the tree. "You can't run away like that. Something could happen to you or someone could take you."

Kaiba's anger flooded him. "I can take care of myself. I told you yesterday that I will not be tempted by anyone trying to lure me into their car. I'm not stupid."

Jounouchi growled. "You are an idiot. They don't have to lure you if they want you." He walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "All they have to do is pick you up." Kaiba kicked him in the chest, but the blond didn't even flinch. The ex-duelist tucked the kicking and screaming child under his arm. "If you want me to get into trouble, keep screaming like that."

"You are an asshole. Why couldn't you let me have my solitary?"

Jounouchi placed him in front of him, holding him up by underneath his arms. "Don't you get it yet? I care about you. I care what happens to you. I hate the fact that your complexion grew paler by the day and your weight slowly vanished. I hate that you believe you disserve this punishment and think that happiness is something you shouldn't have. I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile. I want to see you healthy. But, most of all, I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, love you. I want to do all that with you once your body is back to normal so stop pushing me away."

He pulled Kaiba close to his chest and held him in his arms. The brunet placed his head down on his shoulder. "I would like that," he whispered, "But, it's too dangerous to be near me. All my enemies would attack you to get to me."

"Just like you said, I'm not weak. I can take care of myself. Don't you think it's time to believe in my skill and do something selfish? I love you, Kaiba. I don't know when it started, but it's began to grow stronger each day I saw you. How about we go home? Yugi is worried about you."

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, too," he whispered and said nothing more as Jounouchi carried him back to the apartment. He was falling more and more in love with Jounouchi. It felt strange to have those feelings, and he struggled to keep them at bay for the longest time; however, he didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted something more than defeating Yugi, more than building amusement parks for the world's children to attend. He wanted to feel loved and protected not because someone had to, but because they wanted to.

The brunet stared at the street, wondering if this new part of him would allow him to apologize to the person he deemed his rival. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, snuggling his face into Jounouchi's neck. "He smells amazing for someone who was running around all day," Kaiba blushed from the embarrassing thought that crossed his mind. "What if I don't turn back to normal?" he asked aloud.

Jounouchi frowned and placed his hand on the back of Kaiba's head, running his fingers through the soft locks. "I will do everything in my power to return you to normal. It looks like though that you may do that on your own. I'm more afraid of what would happen once you reach your actual age. I'm hoping it stops."

"Can we snuggle when we get home?"

"It'll be difficult to snuggle with such a small person, but I'll hold you. That is until I have to make dinner for you. Then, I'll hold you all night long."

Kaiba sat back slightly, keeping his legs wrapped around Jounouchi's waist and placing his hands on his chest. "You really are taking this seriously. You do know I'll be fine without a meal. I just want to feel your warmth."

"Kaiba," Jounouchi sighed. "I know you're used to starving your body, but I need to get your weight back to normal." The CEO's bottom lip pouted and trembled. "Don't do that. It won't work when it comes to your health. I know your mind needs healing as well, but your mind won't heal if your body is too weak to help it."

He sighed and placed his head back down on his shoulder. He should have figured that Jounouchi wouldn't fall for any pouting face. He didn't feel hungry and wanted nothing more than to feel arms around him. He saw the door to the blond's apartment complex shutting behind him. He didn't realize how quickly he walked. It seemed only seconds ago that he was lifted from his hiding place in the park. When they reached Jounouchi's floor, he didn't have the urge to be placed back on his feet. He didn't care what Yugi thought when he arrived in the blond's arms. All he wanted was to sleep in those arms.

"Jounouchi-kun did you...oh thank the gods you found him," Yugi said right as he heard the front door opened. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's only lifted his head once since I picked him up. I think he's a little tired." Jounouchi shifted Kaiba and tried to put him down on the couch, but the brunet latched onto him and held him with all his strength. "Well it looks like I have a leech. Yugi can you do me a favor and throw Blue Eyes in the oven. I think I want fried dragon for dinner."

Kaiba grunted and jumped off Jounouchi. He ran over to where he left his deck and grabbed them, holding them close to his chest. "Don't you dare."

"I didn't think that would work," Yugi commented. "It's okay, Kaiba-kun, I would never do that to anybody's cards. I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier."

The brunet dropped his gaze and continued to tightly hold his cards. "It's not your fault. I overreacted. I understand what you were saying."

Yugi dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Maybe the time you have in this smaller body will help you reestablish your feelings. This time you could grow up expressing them instead of burying them deep inside of you. You shouldn't be afraid of feeling things other than hatred. I don't believe you are a bad person. It's time for you to let go of that hate. I don't want to have to tell you that again so please do it this time."

The CEO sighed and moved away from Yugi. He glanced down at the deck he built that contained nothing but powerful monsters, spells and trap cards. He didn't duel much anymore, and it seemed pointless to have a deck with all that strength and never use it, especially with the new stronger cards that he had yet to look at. He flipped through them until he found the Blue Eyes. Even though he would deny having the memories of Priest Seth, he still felt the strong desire to keep Kisara close to him. He placed his fingers on the face card and turned towards Yugi. "I had already started to bury the hate right after Blue Eyes became something more than just a card." He placed the deck down on the table next to his models and moved over to the couch. He climbed up on it and lied down, feeling too exhausted to do much more than that.

Yugi smiled at the man turned child before glancing up at Jounouchi. "I put all your groceries away. I think I might have found something in one of Grandpa's books, but I want to talk to him first and do some research before I tell you. I'm going to head home. He looks like he could use a long nap. We'll get him back to normal before you know it."

The blond walked his friend to the door. "Thanks, Yugi, for everything."

"He seems different," Yugi whispered.

"I confessed to him, and he told me that he loves me. I think that's a lot of emotion for him to have. He might still be processing everything."

"I'm happy for you, Jounouchi-kun. Just remember that he's not used to having all those emotions. Please don't take anything hurtful he says seriously for the first couple days."

"I won't. I know he may have trouble. Gozaburo did some serious damage, and it may take a while for him to work through everything. I'm determined to help him anyway I can."

Yugi smiled softly and hugged his friend. "I think you're the perfect one for the job. Good luck. I'll be in touch."

Jounouchi shut the door after seeing Yugi disappear into the elevator. By the time he returned into the living room, Kaiba was already asleep. He knelt down beside the couch and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to do more to help him. He reached for the blanket he placed beside the couch and draped it over the brunet. He reached into his pocket and dialed the phone right as he entered his bedroom. "It's me this time."

"Is something wrong?" Isono answered quickly.

"I was just curious if she is talking yet."

"No. She seems to be waiting for something. Keep a good eye on Kaiba-sama. I have a feeling that this isn't over."

Jounouchi sighed. "I've been trying, but he's more emotional than normal. He ran away today, and I found him before anything happened."

"I would never expect him to do something like that."

"He's hurting. He doesn't like to be in this defenseless body and there's..." he paused and glanced out the hallway leading to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something. He was sleeping when I called you. Hang on." Jounouchi moved out of the bedroom and walked down the hall, expecting to see Kaiba eavesdropping, but he was still sleeping on the couch. "It must have been..." A large object collided with the back of his head, slamming him to the ground. His cellphone flipped across the floor.

"Jounouchi-san? Jounouchi-san?" Isono shouted on the phone.

The dark figure picked the phone up with his gloved hand and shut it off. He smirked behind his black scarf and walked over to the couch. He didn't think it would be this easy capturing the world renowned CEO of Kaiba Corp. When his sister didn't show up at the meeting place he knew something was wrong. Who would have thought a normal person like the blond would see through their plan and capture her before she had a chance to leave the building. He would have preferred that Kaiba was still a baby, but it took him too long to find the location they were hiding him. Who would have thought he was lucky enough to spot them on the street?

He picked the child up, holding him close in his arms like he would if he was his own child. Kaiba did nothing more than to whisper a name and curl closer to him. He smirked, okay with him thinking he was someone else until he could get him far from the place. He slipped out the door and entered into the elevator. He didn't feel safe enough to remove his scarf until he was safe inside the car he parked down the street. He didn't want to chance any cameras recording his image. It seemed too easy and he wondered why Kaiba wouldn't have security officers watching over the place. He placed the child in the backseat, grabbing the chain that was attached to the door and securing it to his ankle. He didn't want to risk the CEO waking and jumping out of the car. He got in the driver's side and removed his scarf just as he saw three black vans racing down the street. He smirked and glanced back at his prize. They would never know how close they were to him. He snickered and drove off; finally ready to continue their plan. He will continue in his sister's name, knowing that there was no way he could get her released from whatever prison Kaiba's security took her. He knew she was aware of the risk and would be willing to sacrifice herself for the cause.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again another shorter chapter to set up the next one. Yes I know I'm evil with that cliffhanger but the next chapter should be up on Monday. I'm getting close to having everything edited. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the kind reviews. As promised I didn't make you wait long for this. This will be a long chapter. I hope you like it.

Warning: Child abuse (not very descriptive) (if you are uncomfortable please don't read that part. I will warn you)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Seven

Isono barged into the open door and saw Jounouchi lying on the floor. "Kaiba-sama?" he shouted, hoping to get a response. When he didn't, he turned to the men standing behind him. "One of you, go see the manager and find out if they have a camera. Another, search this place and make sure he's not hiding. The rest of you split up outside and search the streets. Find him." The older man knelt beside the blond, checking his body for injuries before flipping him on his back. "Jounouchi-san?" he called, attempting to wake the man.

It took him several minutes before Jounouchi's eyes opened quickly. He tried to sit up but fell back against the older man. The world was spinning and his stomach was threatening to empty itself. "Isono, where's Kaiba," he mumbled, hating the pounding that plagued his entire head.

"We're looking for him."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't much of a guardian."

"Don't do that. You couldn't have known someone was looking for you or Kaiba-sama. It must have been luck that he found you. Plus, we should have had someone watching your apartment."

"I didn't want you to because I didn't think anyone would recognize him. I didn't want to bring any attention to this place." He placed his hand over his eyes. He wanted to get up and move, find Kaiba, but everything inside of him hurt. He felt like a failure. How could he possible let someone follow them home? How could he not protect Kaiba?

"Relax. We'll find him."

Jounouchi sighed. "It looks like she had a partner. This place has security cameras."

"We're looking at it. Like I said, relax. Let that headache go away. We can't blindly go looking for him. We might miss what ever opportunity is right in front of us."

"I can't just lie here when they could be doing horrible things to him."

"You're going to have to. How do you think Kaiba-sama would feel if you got hurt or worse attempting to rescue him?"

The ex-duelist growled and lied back down on the ground. He knew Isono was right, but he couldn't lie still. Kaiba wasn't mentally as strong as normal. He closed his eyes. What could they want with a smaller version of Kaiba?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(slight child abuse here)

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, confused at not feeling Jounouchi's warmth around him. In fact, it felt completely cold. He moved to sit up, hearing the clicking of metal. His eyes widened and looked down at the shackle around his ankle. The chain connected to the gray wall. "How did I get here?" he thought, wrapping his arms around his freezing body. The cement ground was cold and the air felt damp and frosty. He glanced around the small room for Jounouchi, worrying when he didn't find him.

A heavy door squeaked and scrapped along the floor somewhere outside of his vision. He heard footsteps descending stairs before another door opened. He glanced at entranceway where he heard the footsteps coming from. A tall black haired man entered and stared down at the small child. "You and your friend ruined our plans, but we can still make this work. It would have been easier when you couldn't talk."

The man reached down and pulled Kaiba up by his collar. "We're going to go on national television and claim that you are the son of Kaiba Seto and that when your mother tried to tell him, he had her sent to jail where she is being held against her will."

Kaiba glared at him. "No one would believe that even if it was true. The world knows that I don't normally have sex with any gender."

"It doesn't matter if anyone believes it. You just have to pass the initial inquiry, and the courts will award us any lawsuit."

"How are you going to get the real me to show up?"

"That's where it leans towards us. It will look like you ran from the problem and are hiding from us. Your company would be forced into a settlement."

"Why should I help you?"

The man sneered and dropped Kaiba onto the ground. The CEO gasped from landing hard first on his feet and then collapsing on his knees. "At first I thought threatening your little brother would work, but there clearly is something going on between the two of you. He could have taken care of you, but you were entrusted to that blond guy. A guy that not only works for you, but used to be a duelist as strong as you."

He shoved Kaiba on his back and pressed his foot into his stomach. The brunet winced and tried to move away, but the pressure and the chain kept him firmly in place. "That got me wondering about you. You're gay, aren't you? And, I bet everyone who works for you knows it. The guy is very attractive in a manly way. I wonder how many people would enjoy breaking him. How long would he last in a room full of horny men? Would you like to watch?"

Kaiba grabbed the man's foot and tried to push it away but it wouldn't budge. He hated being weak. "Don't you dare touch him. I won't do anything for you if you lay a finger on him."

"You won't do anything for me if I do or don't. I should have grabbed him when I had a chance. Oh well, I'm sure he'll come if I send him a fake ransom note."

The CEO groaned to the increase in pressure. He didn't want Jounouchi involved in his affairs, especially since the man was threatening to have him raped. He also didn't want to give in to the man. It would leave him open to others to do the same. He closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that he made the right decision. "He won't come. He hated taking care of me. We have never been friends. Mokuba is the one that hired him."

The man kicked him in the side and pulled on his arm until he sat up. "That was a poor excuse. I saw how he carried you home. That wasn't like someone who hated you. Let's find out who's right."

Kaiba used his free arm and punched him in the face with as much strength as he could muster. The man groaned from the shocking punch before grabbing his other arm. He slammed Kaiba on the ground, not caring about the damage. "Just for that, after I'm done with you, you are going to the worst pedophile I can find. He can have his sick way with you the rest of your life. Oh, and just so you know, once you reach ten you won't age again until we release the spell. Enjoy being a sex slave the rest of your life."

He released Kaiba and walked out of the room, slamming the doors shut as he passed through them. Kaiba rolled on his side, wrapping his arms around his aching body. He didn't know what hurt the most. Once the pain subsided enough, he reached for the chain and tugged on it. He had to get free before Jounouchi was captured. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to the blond. He moved closer to where the chain was attached to the wall and continued to pull. He felt his barriers breaking with each useless tug. Hope faded from his mind as he collapsed in front of the wall. He was exhausted both mentally and physically, but he didn't want to sleep. He had no time to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off no matter how much he fought; cursing whatever caused him to do that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Child abuse gets worse here)

Jounouchi paced in his living room. It had been two days since someone kidnapped Kaiba. They couldn't rely on the police because it was difficult to explain that someone changed him into a child. They wouldn't believe them. Isono was getting no where with the surveillance cameras and couldn't find where the man went after he turned the corner. He assumed the man had a vehicle waiting. In the mean time, he was getting no where with the woman. He didn't know how much longer he could detain her before it became a legal issue. He was sure it was way past that point anyway He didn't like watching the blond pace, but he had no right to say anything. If he wasn't currently checking through the emails from his employees, he would be doing the same thing.

The phone rang beside him. "Isono. There is? Bring it up immediately." Jounouchi glanced over at the older man. "There's a package for you. This might be the ransom. They dusted for prints and got the location of where it came from. They're checked that delivery place for clues. In the mean time, open it carefully. I don't know if there would be any clues inside that could be destroyed upon opening."

The blond nodded and took the large yellow padded envelope from the security guard when he arrived. He sat down at the table where Isono was working and very carefully opened the package. He handed the empty envelope back to the guard who disappeared to have the inside investigated. Jounouchi stared down at the shirt he remembered Kaiba wearing. He carefully unfolded it to see a DVD sitting on the inside of the folded shirt. "Should I touch that or do you want to dust it first?"

Isono nodded, calling the one investigator upstairs. Jounouchi stood aguishly away from the table. He could feel his body trembling. What would he see on the DVD? The man dusted the DVD, looking at it carefully before giving the okay to play it. The blond stared at it for a few seconds. He couldn't get his body to move. Isono broke the trance and got up. He placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and picked up the DVD. He understood the difficulty Jounouchi was having. He assumed the blond was suffering from not being able to protect Kaiba. He was feeling the same.

(Child Abuse starts here don't read this if you are uncomfortable)

Isono placed the DVD in and walked over to Jounouchi. He pushed him to sit on the couch. He didn't know what was on the video, but he didn't want the blond collapsing. He pushed the inject button and waited for the video to come to life. At first, there was nothing but blackness. When it came to life, a shirtless Kaiba was kneeling on the floor with his head down. He was breathing heavily. Jounouchi's breath hitched. There were clear signs of previous abuse.

A hooded figure bent down to him and whispered something in his ear that came across as unclear mumbles. The brunet shook his head, irritating his captor. The figure disappeared for a second, returning with a knife that gave off a glow. He pressed the metal to Kaiba's shoulder, earning a sobbed scream. Again the figure leaned down, pulling on his hair to lean his head back. Tears glistened Kaiba's eyes. He whispered something again, but the brunet still shook his head.

The torture continued unnerving the blond. He squeezed his hands into fists, attempting to keep his emotions under control. He could tell that Isono was having trouble as well. He didn't know what type of person this man was. Even knowing that Kaiba was mentally in his twenties, he had the appearance and voice of a child. How could he stomach putting that child through all that pain? He felt sick to his stomach and guilt ran through his veins. If he was a little more careful, Kaiba would still be safely with him. By the time the figure stopped, the brunet had burns all over his shoulders and back. He leaned further down, trembling and sobbing.

The figure whispered again before disappearing behind the camera and the film turned black. Jounouchi was too stunned to move. He couldn't believe that Kaiba's small body survived all that torture without falling unconscious. He felt his stomach flip and ran to the bathroom. The small meal he forced himself to eat earlier came up. He vomited until there was nothing left but dry heaves. He stayed there for a few seconds before washing his face and mouth.

Jounouchi returned and looked at Isono who was a few shades paler. "There's more," he whispered, glancing at the paused image. "I can finish the rest myself." The blond shook his head and sat down. "I know it's difficult but try to bury your emotions. Don't think of it as Kaiba-sama but someone else."

"Even that is difficult. When I forget who it is, I think about the child. Keep going. The faster we get this over with the faster we can find him."

Isono nodded, playing the video. Kaiba was no longer trembling or sobbing. He sat on the floor instead of kneeling. The figure leaned down and whispered into his ear. The brunet shook his head again. Instead of moving away he continued to whisper to the smaller man. Kaiba continued to shake his head, but the man became irritated. He moved away from Kaiba and nodded to someone behind the camera. Another hooded figure came. The brunet shied away, but the person wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap. "Oh gods," Jounouchi whispered, fearing what he knew was coming. He didn't know what they wanted, but he wanted Kaiba to tell them. Do anything to stop what the man was planning.

Whispers came through, but they were still too low to hear. The figure grabbed both of Kaiba's arms and pulled them behind his back, using one hand to keep them secure. The brunet tried to move away, but the man squeezed tighter. He used his leg to spread Kaiba's legs and ran his fingers along his still clothed thigh. The other man walked over and pulled on Kaiba's hair until his head tilted back against the man's shoulder. He whispered again as the other man licked along the neck. Shutters ran through Kaiba's body. Finally Kaiba's tear filled eyes turned to the camera. "Jounouchi," he squeaked, his voice barely how it used to be. He licked his lips before continuing. "Don't come. They will do worse to you and use you to get what they want."

The man who held him threw him on the ground. Even though they were both furious neither said anything as they kicked the small child. Jounouchi got to his feet, forgetting that it was all on video. "Seto!" he shouted just as the two walked away and the video went black. Tears ran down his cheeks. They were doing all that just to lure him to them. He would gladly walk into a trap if it meant saving Kaiba from that pain and humiliation.

(That's the end of the child abuse)

Isono got up, noticing that there wasn't anything left. With shaky hands, he removed the DVD and placed it on the table beside his computer. He called one of the investigators and asked them to come up to the apartment. When the man arrived, he handed the DVD over to him. "Be prepared. It's hard to watch but see if you can get any information from it." He walked over to Jounouchi and guided the blond to the couch. "I don't know what you're thinking, but you can't go after Kaiba-sama. If what he said is true, they need you to get something. I'm assuming they are going to use you against him. I'm going to order more guards to protect you." Isono sighed, noticing that his words weren't being comprehended by the blond. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a hot shower or a long bath?"

Jounouchi took a deep shaky breath. "Okay." He moved slowly towards his bedroom and into the bathroom. His legs felt like gelatin. He could barely get them to move. He stripped completely on autopilot. Nothing he did registered. He couldn't believe that someone could be that cruel to a child. He sat down in the steamy bath water, not feeling the sting against his skin. He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he felt chills running through his body. He got out and dried himself off.

A sudden thought ran through his mind. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran down the hallway to the living room. "How do you normally track Kaiba?"

"What?"

"Do you track him by the KC label in his clothes?"

"We could, but we also track him by his phone and sewed a tracker into his pants just as a precaution. We don't usually activate them unless he's missing."

"What about the child's pants you bought? Did you do anything to them?"

Isono shook his head. "We didn't think he would need them. Plus, we didn't have the time. We thought of that."

Jounouchi bowed his head. "Do you have a tracker with you now?"

"I could get one, why?"

"They clearly want me in order to get Kaiba to do something. If I walk out in the open, they'll take me to Kaiba. You can follow the tracker from here."

"Where would we put it? We don't want them removing it."

"How about several of them. One in each article of clothes and if you have a small one we can put behind my ear or something."

The older man thought for a moment. "Kaiba-sama would disapprove of this plan. They will hurt you."

"I don't see any alternative. I'm not leaving him with that sick pedophile. Who knows what he did already to him."

Isono nodded and walked over to his phone. "Bring me up several trackers and the new one."

Jounouchi moved quickly out of the room and grabbed clothes, shoes and boxers for them. He placed them on the table just as a person walked in carrying a black case. He sat down and waited for the two men to sew the transmitters into his clothing. Isono walked over to Jounouchi while the other finished sewing the clothes. "Tilt your head to the right." He placed a small object directly behind his left ear. "This is the newest one. Kaiba-sama wanted to test it but all this happened before he could. It's flesh colored and comes in different shades to match the person's complexion. It's also waterproof and doesn't have any seams once it's attached. The only way to remove it will be with the deactivator that will remain here. It won't harm you, and hopefully it'll work. As of right now it's transmitting fine. Hopefully if it malfunctions you'll still have the other ones. Each device gives out a different frequency so they shouldn't interfere with each other. Are you sure about this?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I don't try to do something." The blond pulled the towel off him and dressed in front of the two men, not caring about them seeing him naked. "You won't let that happen. You will follow, correct?" Isono nodded. "Just look first for Kaiba. I can handle pain. I've had it most of my childhood. We don't want to miss the opportunity to rescue Kaiba."

"How are you going to get their attention?"

"Hopefully they are watching this place. I'm going to pretend to be upset and not watching my surroundings. I'm going to the park for about an hour and then return home. Wait for an hour, if I don't return start tracking me."

"We have a map feature. We'll watch you from the beginning. If you move anywhere in a difference direction from the park or here, we'll know they got you."

"Okay," Jounouchi said, putting his shoes on. "Follow me to the door and pretend to stop me."

Isono radioed to everyone that no one was to interfere with either of them. He nodded to the blond and took a deep breath. He hoped this worked. The second they got to the first floor, his whole personality changed. "Jounouchi-san, you can't go out there. It's dangerous." Isono grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

The blond pulled his arm away. "I can't stay here right now. I need to clear my head."

"Then let me assign some guards with you."

"I can take care of myself," he growled, slamming the front door to his complex behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with his head slightly down. He hoped that someone was watching their little show. He moved swiftly down the street, trying not to make it show that he was nervous. The whole plan relied on them taking the bait and not discovering any of the transmitters.

He just turned the corner away from his complex when a large black van pulled up beside him. Jounouchi couldn't believe that not only did they fall for the bait but they moved quicker than he thought. Two figures jumped out of the van. He put his hands in front of his chest, ready to defend himself. "Who are you?"

"Come with us, and we won't hurt you or your little child."

Jounouchi took a few steps back, trying to keep himself in the middle of the men. "I don't have a little child," he said, wanting them to seem like he wasn't expecting them.

The man behind Jounouchi cocked the gun he held in his pocket and moved a step closer to him while the other opened the van door. It took only a second for the blond to recognize Kaiba lying unconscious in the back. He gasped and moved a few feet towards the van. He couldn't believe that the brunet was right in front of them. Who were these people to be so bold to bring him this close to his apartment? That was the most unwise decision he ever saw. He wanted desperately to get Isono's attention, to let the older man know how close he was to Kaiba. He was completely distracted that he didn't realize that the men had moved and one had stuck the handle of his gun against his neck. The world around him blackened and he heard nothing else after the sliding of the van door. His last thought was how foolish he was for dropping his guard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know I'm evil again with another cliffhanger, but don't worry since I'm now editing the last chapter I should get this next chapter up quickly, hopefully by Wednesday. We are nearing the end. Stick with me. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your kind reviews. This chapter will be the rescue chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Eight

Jounouchi awoke again, still thinking he was a fool and fighting a killer headache. He vowed to save Kaiba and never turned his back on any suspicious person. He opened his eyes, taking in the first look of the room. The room was dark except for the light coming from a small window. He sat on a chair with his wrists and ankles chained to it and nearly nude. He sighed in relief seeing that he still had his boxers on. At least if the transmitter behind his ear malfunctioned he had the one in his boxers. His body shivered from the cold. He pulled at the chains, attempting to free himself. Not able to break free, he stopped struggling, hoping that Isono was on his way.

He didn't have long to wait until he heard a door open followed by several footsteps. Jounouchi's pulse picked up. "This was it," he thought, "If Kaiba was with them and Isono was close this should be the end of everything." Another door opened before he saw two hooded figures and Kaiba's small form. The one man pulled on the chain connected to his neck, causing him to stumble forward slightly. His body trembled from the cold and Jounouchi could see the redness on his shoulders from the burns.

"Jounouchi, you fool," Kaiba squeaked before the chain was pulled again, cutting his air off. He gasped and coughed, reaching for his neck with chained hands.

The blond growled. "Leave him alone."

The man holding the chain passed it to the other guy and walked up to Jounouchi. He punched him on the jaw. "You will not speak until I say."

Kaiba moved slightly, but the blond turned his gaze to him and glared, trying to get him not to do anything. He spat the blood out of his mouth. "What makes you think I'll do anything you say?"

"You saw what I did to your little child. I could do worse to the both of you." He leaned down and grabbed Jounouchi's hair. "I think I'll start with you." He turned to the brunet. "Kaiba, you can stop all of this if you agree to go out in public and do exactly what I say." Kaiba didn't move for a second before he move an inch.

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. "Don't you dare."

The brunet bit his lip, giving the taller man an apologetic look. He stood taller and pressed his lips together. He wouldn't give them what they wanted, but he feared for his safety. He didn't want their captives unleashing their fury by doing what they promised. He took several breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. He hoped that Jounouchi had a plan and that was the reason he disobeyed his warning.

The man closest to Jounouchi slammed his head on the back of the chair and walked back to Kaiba. "Do you want something to happen to him?"

Kaiba took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. Normally when it came to threats he didn't care what happened to him, but now he had Jounouchi's wellbeing to worry about. Hoping for the hundredth time that he was making the correct decision, the CEO looked up at the man. "I will not help you destroy me and my company no matter what you do to me or Jounouchi."

The man nodded to the one holding the chain. He knelt down, unhooking his chain hands and pulled Kaiba's arms behind his back, tying the chain around them and forcing him on his knees. "If that is how you feel, then let's see how long he lasts." He walked out of the room and up the stairs leading to the first floor of the building.

"I'm glad you decided to do things the hard way. It means I get to have my way with you after they have their way with him," the older man sneered, running his finger along Kaiba's jaw. "We'll become quick friends."

Jounouchi kept his eyes on the two, praying to the gods that Isono was only waiting for an opening. He thought the rescue operation would have already begun. His heart skipped a beat and sped up when he heard several footsteps coming down the stairway. He hoped that it was their rescue party. The man holding Kaiba didn't even budge. "Sounds like there are a lot of people coming to play with your friend."

Kaiba bowed his head, not wanting to watch what they would do to the blond. He wanted to save him, but he knew there was nothing he could do besides to agree to do what they wanted. Coming to a decision, he opened his mouth to tell them that they won, but the man behind him suddenly collapsed onto the floor. He blinked a few times. "Kaiba-sama," Isono shouted, unlocking the chains that held him in place. "Release Jounouchi-san," he told the other guards.

The brunet stared up at his friend and personal guard. "Isono? How?"

"Jounouchi was the bait. He has several transmitters attached to his clothes and the new one behind his ear. It was his plan," the older man explained, finally releasing him from the chain.

Jounouchi ran over to the smaller man and held him in his arms. "Are you okay? Do your burns still hurt? We need to get you to the hospital. No, maybe your private doctor would be enough."

"Jounouchi," Kaiba shouted, stopping his rants. "Please put me down. It does hurt when you squeeze me like that."

"I'm so sorry," he said, instantly placing him back down on his feet.

"My private doctor should be enough," he answered sitting down on the floor. He was exhausted and couldn't take much more of this. He wanted to be his normal age. "What happened to the other man?"

"We have him secured in the van."

"He's the woman's partner. They wanted to use this version of me to claim that I was my own son. They said that once I reached the age of ten, I won't grow anymore until they break the curse. Do what you can to get them to break the curse. I want to be normal again."

"Of course, Kaiba-sama, is there anything else he told you?"

The CEO pointed to the man at his feet. "He's a pedophile. Find out who else he hurt, offer them consolation that he has been caught at his own game and lock him away for life. No one should ever touch a child like that. Don't go easy on him either." He moved over to Jounouchi's lap and curled up into it. "If you don't squeeze me, you can carry me home."

The blond nodded before carefully placing his arms around the child. He wrapped the long jacket one of the guards gave him around both of them. He didn't want to tell him that he looked like he was ten or close to it. "I'll call Yugi when I get home to see if he has any information. Maybe he can break the curse, and we won't need those people."

"Do whatever. Just let me sleep." He leaned his head against Jounouchi's strong chest. "Thank you," he whispered. "But, you're still a fool."

Jounouchi chuckled, carrying him up the stairs and into the van that the guards instructed him to enter. The other hooded man was placed into the van behind them while Isono got into the passenger side of their vehicle. They drove slowly through the streets, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child in Jounouchi's arms. It didn't feel real to the blond. He couldn't believe that not only did the plan work, but he had Kaiba safe in his arms again. He brushed Kaiba's hair out of his closed eyes. Hopefully, the doctor will be able to help with the brunet's painful burns.

The doctor was waiting at Jounouchi's apartment for them to arrive. Guards stood outside of both the apartment and the complex. Isono didn't want to risk another person kidnapping Kaiba. The blond set the small child on his bed before moving aside for the doctor to help him.

The older man with gray hair sighed. "This is bringing back nightmares."

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi whispered, watching the man work.

"I was Kaiba-sama's doctor ever since Gozaburo-sama adopted him. I've seen numerous wounds like this on him."

"Are you saying that bastard hurt him?" The doctor nodded. "Why didn't you do anything to help him?" Jounouchi nearly shouted, shaking from anger. No wonder Kaiba didn't trust anyone. When the doctor still didn't answer, the blond became furious and on the verge of kicking him out.

"Don't, Jounouchi. I asked him not to report it," Kaiba mumbled, sitting up. "If it was reported Mokuba and I would have been shipped back to the orphanage where we could have been separated. I couldn't let that happen."

The blond sat on the edge of the bed. "Does Mokuba know?"

"Probably. We've never talked about it." Kaiba lied on his stomach, allowing the doctor to tend to his burns on his back.

"These don't look bad, Kaiba-sama. None of them have infections. Do you hurt anywhere?"

The brunet sighed, feeling the cool of the antibacterial cream and allowed the doctor to place loose fitting gaze around the burns on his shoulders and back. "Not anywhere else. Check Jounouchi's jaw."

"It's nothing," Jounouchi said quickly. "I've been hit harder than that."

The doctor rolled his eyes before examining his jaw. "Nothing is dislocated or broken, put some ice on it to take the swelling down and pain relievers when needed. If the swelling doesn't go down tomorrow or if the pain gets worst, I recommend going to the hospital and getting an x-ray. Kaiba-sama, I'll leave the cream for you to apply twice a day. Use lotion when the redness goes down and if it starts to peel. Continue to wrap loosely with the gaze every time you apply the cream. I don't know how your body would react to adult pain relievers. I would suggest using children's. If you need anything else, you know how to reach me."

Kaiba waved the man off, choosing to bury his face into the blond's soft pillow. He breathed in the subtly scent of Jounouchi. He knew he would drift off to sleep again, this time he didn't fight it. Even though he was used to stay awake for long periods of time, his smaller body could barely handle it. He sighed and allowed his body to fall asleep. All his stress slowly melted away.

Jounouchi walked with the doctor out of the room and watched him tell Isono everything he just told him. He sat down on the couch and waited for Isono to return after seeing the doctor out. "You can return to whatever you were doing before all this. I know you'll keep security tight now until Kaiba returns to normal."

"I'm only going to have one outside your door and one downstairs in the lobby. They'll alternate on different times. Don't worry about them or pay attention to them. They already know that Yugi-san will probably come over. I'm going to interview all three of them before returning to Kaiba Corp. If I find anything out, I'll call you right away or report it to Yugi-san. Maybe you should get some ice on that jaw. It's badly swelled."

"I will. I wanted to make sure everything was in order first. Thank you for trusting in me to save him."

"You risked more than I did. If you would have saw all the men we dragged out of there that were going to be unleashed on you, you would have felt like the one that drew the short straw."

"I don't want to think about that right now. All I want is to release Kaiba from this curse."

"I agree." Isono walked over to the table for a remote. "I'm going to remove that tracker and leave." He used the device to release the transmitter and packed everything up. He bowed to Jounouchi before leaving. He knew that he trusted his boss in the blond's hands. Now, all he had to accomplish was releasing the curse. He was determined more than ever to retrieve that information.

Jounouchi looked around at the now empty apartment, feeling slightly lost. He didn't know what to do with himself. The throbbing in his jaw knocked him free of his trance. He walked into the kitchen to get a bag of ice before returning to the bedroom. He was glad that his plan worked and that Kaiba was safe again. He hissed at the coldness he placed on his jaw.

He carefully sat on the bed, not wanting to disturb the brunet. He pulled himself up until he sat against the headboard and ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. The small child mumbled something before turning and curling against his side. Jounouchi smiled and leaned his head back. He placed the bag on the nightstand and closed his eyes. With his hand resting against Kaiba's back, he fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this was another short chapter but the last two chapters are long. We are almost to the end. I should have the next chapter up on Friday. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your kind reviews. There is only one chapter left. I know it's sad.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Nine

The blond awoke the next morning to a buzzing noise coming from beside him. He cracked his eyes open and stared at his cellphone, forgetting that he left the phone there. Picking it up before it could fall on the floor, he answered it. "Hello," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay, Yugi. Did you find something?"

"Isono-san is here with some clues from those people. I'm sorry that I caused all that trouble."

The blond moaned. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But still..."

"Stop, Yugi. Everyone is fine. Now, what did you find out?"

"I have a spell that might break the curse. I need to be in the same room as him."

"You know you could have just showed up."

"I know but Isono-san recommended that I call first."

Jounouchi chuckled and ran his fingers along Kaiba's back. "That was probably a good idea. Kaiba is still..." the blond paused as he felt a light kick to his side. "He was sleeping. You can come over. We'll be ready when you get here. Okay? See you soon." The blond pulled the drowsy brunet into his arms and hugged him. "Yugi may have a cure."

Kaiba sighed and finally opened his eyes. "How sure is he about it?"

"It sounds like fifty fifty. Do you want to bathe first?"

Kaiba place his head down on Jounouchi's shoulder. "Sleep," he mumbled.

The blond chuckled, rubbing his back. "I think you have to be awake for this. How about we take one together? I can help you then." When Kaiba didn't say anything, Jounouchi looked down at him and saw his eyes were closed. "I take that as you don't care." He shifted Kaiba around until he managed to take off both of their clothes. He didn't know how he was going to wash the both of them, but he figured the second the water hit Kaiba he would wake.

He turned the water on and waited until it was warm enough before stepping in. He let the warm water gradually hit Kaiba's back. The brunet instantly lifted his head and opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, blushing.

"Washing the both of us since you didn't want to wake. Yugi is on his way."

"Put me down. This is embarrassing."

"You know I've already seen you naked at different ages."

Kaiba growled and glared at him. "That's beside the point. I'll wash myself."

"Fine, but I'm not getting out. I've already started." Jounouchi set Kaiba down and reached for the shampoo. He placed some on his hand and handed it to Kaiba.

The brunet took it and instantly turned away from the blond. He didn't want to think about his attractive body. He quickly washed his hair and body stepping out first. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, sighing in relief at finally being covered. He walked into the bedroom to find clothes to fit him just as Jounouchi started singing off key to one of his favorite songs. Kaiba smiled, wondering what it would be like to permanently live with the blond. He did enjoy his cooking, but he loved falling asleep beside his warmth more than anything. He looked at the clothes and thought about what Jounouchi said. If Yugi was going to break the curse, then the clothes wouldn't fit him right afterwards. They might even tear. He pulled open the dresser drawer and reached in for one of Jounouchi's shirts. It would fit him like a nightshirt now, but he should grow into it afterwards. He frowned, thinking about pants. The shower shut off with Jounouchi now whistling just as Kaiba found shorts with strings. He put them on under the shirt and pulled the strings as far as he could before tying them. It wasn't perfect but it should work.

Jounouchi came out of the bathroom and looked down at Kaiba wearing his clothes. "I was going to suggest doing that."

"I'll wait for you in the living room." Kaiba said quickly, not wanting to watch the blond getting dressed. It seemed weird being in a small body and attracted to Jounouchi. It was like his body wanted to react but couldn't. And, he defiantly knew the blond didn't look at him like that in the child form. He just sat down on the couch when he heard the front door open. His heart sped, thinking it was someone breaking in before he saw Yugi coming into the room.

"I'm happy to see you're okay," Yugi commented, putting the large plastic bag down on the table. "Hopefully I'll have enough magical ability inside of me to perform the spell." He pulled out several candles and matches and set them down on the table.

"Is there anything special you need?" Jounouchi asked as he walked into the room, toweling his hair dry.

"A lock of Kaiba-kun's hair."

Kaiba reached up and pulled a few strands out of his head, wincing slightly. He handed them over to Yugi who placed them on the golden plate and lit the candles. "I was getting scissors," the blond commented. The brunet shrugged his shoulders before going back to the couch. He was nervous and didn't know if the spell would truly work.

Yugi placed the large book beside the plate. He added a few drops of oil to the dish and began chanting in ancient Egyptian. He was never so glad that Atemu left that knowledge inside of his mind when they separated. He lit some incense, chanting the last part before lighting the dish on fire. He finished and looked over at Kaiba, disappointed to see that he was still not normal. "Maybe I said something wrong. I did feel the magic swirling inside of me."

Kaiba sighed and sat down the couch. "Or it's not the correct spell."

"Maybe it needs time to work," Jounouchi suggested, "He grew every time he fell asleep. How about if we wait a day?"

"We could try that. In the mean time, I could continue to look for other spells." Yugi blew the candles out and took the dish to the kitchen to rinse it off. "Isono-san went to get more information out of them. He said he was going to come back to my house if I didn't call him with good news. Sorry, Kaiba-kun. I'll try something else if you don't change by tomorrow."

The brunet frowned. "Don't make yourself sick over this. I've went almost a week now in this small form. What's another few days?"

Yugi came back into the room and placed everything back in the bag. He walked over to Kaiba. "You've changed. I think being around Jounouchi-kun has made you a nicer person."

The CEO crossed his arms and lowered his head. He didn't want think about how he was viewed. He wanted to pretend that he was a good person even though he knew he wasn't. It was always worse when someone threw it in his face. None of his witty comebacks came to mind, and he ended up saying nothing to the King of Games. What could he say? That he was always nice? He knew that was a lie. All you had to do was ask his employees. In fact, ask the woman that cursed him. She could tell you how horrible he was. Mokuba was even starting to see that.

Jounouchi placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook his head, seeing the sudden change in Kaiba's behavior. Normally the brunet would only show that weakness to him even before this whole event happened. Yugi tilted his head to the door and the blond followed him to it. He shut the door slightly, not wanting to block all the noise from inside out. "I used to say worse to him and it never affected him like that. This depression he has couldn't have just developed. He had to have it for a long time."

"I know. I got to see that part of him every now and then at work. I think he trusted me then as well. I also don't think he can hide his emotions very well stuck as a child. He expressed that a couple of times in the past few days. He's lonely as well. He used to have Mokuba ever time he needed someone other than a business associate or an employee, but now that Mokuba is older and branching away, he realized he didn't have anyone."

"Are you going to date him publicly?"

"I plan on it, but I want him to make that decision."

"How about sex? Do you want to do it right away or wait?"

Jounouchi blushed, forgetting that ever since Yugi came out of his shell he was blunt about sex. "I'm not answering that."

The shorter man smiled, figuring that Jounouchi must have been thinking about it. "I take that as a yes. I know you will be able to help each other through your past memories," Yugi said, quickly changing the subject to save the blond from the embarrassment.

"I don't need any help." Jounouchi rolled his eyes to the look Yugi gave me. "I've put my fears behind me. I'm doing well on my own."

"You still rarely come out with us."

"That's because you all have boyfriends and girlfriends. I don't like feeling left out."

"Well now you have a boyfriend. We can all go out together."

"One step at a time. You know Kaiba will have trouble being in the same place as everyone in our group. Plus, Honda isn't too fond of him. Let me slowly break him free of constantly working, then I'll start getting him used to being out in public, and finally he should be able to tolerate a few hours with all of you."

Yugi chuckled. "It sounds like you have this all planned out. That's new for you."

"Shut up. You know he has to have everything planned himself. He's not spontaneous like all of us. If it doesn't fit into his planner, he doesn't do it."

"Are you going to move in with him?"

"What did I tell you about rushing the steps?" Jounouchi blushed. "And, maybe. I certainly couldn't ask him to abandon his nice home and come live in this small apartment with me."

"He might want to."

"He needs a large office. You should see the one at Kaiba Corp. He uses almost every space in that place. I'm sure he has a large one at his home as well." Jounouchi looked over at the guard that didn't seem to be making any facial expressions to what they were talking about. He licked his lips and decided to tell his friend his darkest secret about Kaiba. "I do like watching him work. He has this strange dance that he does when he's multitasking. When he's talking to someone on speakerphone, he doesn't normally just sit at the desk and sign papers. He gets up and tinkers with whatever new device he's inventing then delivers papers to his secretary and rearranges his chart that lists all his tasks he would like to do. But, he does all of it flawlessly and adjusts the volume of his voice so the person doesn't know he's not sitting there at his desk. He has a lot of passion for that job and he's very good at it. I hope working isn't the only thing he could be passionate about."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Like you said, take it slow. I think he'll listen to you. He trusts you enough to let you see him at his worse. Call me tomorrow regardless if he changes or not."

"You know I will. Take care, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and pressed the down button on the elevator. "If he does change back tomorrow, you don't have to call me right away. You can always spend a few moments together."

Jounouchi blushed and was about to say something but the elevators shut. He sighed and glanced at the guard. "You heard nothing."

The man turned to him and took his sunglasses off. "We are loyal to Kaiba-sama because he treats us with respect. You have nothing to fear. I'm happy he finally has someone to pull him from the darkness. But, remember, if you hurt him, we will do worse to you."

The blond chuckled and pat the man on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I've been in love with him for years. I won't do anything to risk what was so hard to accomplish. I'm glad he has a great security crew. Can I ask you something? Treating you with respect, is that the only thing he did to make all of you extremely loyal to him?"

He placed his sunglasses on his face and turned back towards the elevator. "Kaiba-sama hired us all from companies that fired us. We would be fired because of some ridiculous reason or just because who we were protecting felt that he didn't need us any longer. He came to each on of us personally and interviewed us at our homes or where he found us. He found me at a bar drowning my sorrows. I was fired from a private security force that protected a teenage girl of a high profile lawyer. The lawyer was a horrible father. He never wanted her to make friends or even enjoy life. I don't want to know what her childhood was like before I became the new guard. All she wanted to do was see a festival. She had never been to one before and they were having one at the temple close to her house. The lawyer said to protect her and go everywhere she went. He never said anything about not letting her go outside. The only thing that made it worth it was seeing the smile on her face as she played games and enjoyed the food of the festival. I was fired that same night when I brought her home."

The man sighed. "My wife was pregnant with our first child. I thought I let her down and didn't know how we would be able to afford everything, especially since that horrible person vowed to never let me find another security job again. I told my wife that night and she cried herself to sleep, not wanting me near her. A few days past before Kaiba-sama came to me. He told me that he didn't care what some crooked lawyer said about me. He told me that he would pay me the same rate as that lawyer to start and if I pass the trial period he would increase it. I thought it would be a small amount but he doubled my pay. He not only saved my life, but he saved my marriage. Now I go home every day and my little girl asks me to tell her stories about what I did. I wouldn't have any of that without him. And the most shocking thing that happened was I received a letter from that teenage girl a few months after working for Kaiba-sama. In it she told me she took her father to court and won. Now she was able to live on her own. She thanked me for showing her the outside world and apologized for what her father did."

Jounouchi smiled. "What is she doing now?"

"I see her everyday. She's Kaiba's secretary."

Jounouchi chuckled and glanced back at the door. "If only the world could see what he did in secret, they would know he was a nice person, but I know that would leave him open to evil business tycoons. Thank you for sharing your story. That should help me break him free."

The man bowed. "We would all be most appreciative to you if you helped him smile again. Even though he never did it often and Mokuba was always involved, we still enjoyed seeing it when he did smile."

"If I had my plan he would either smile all time or have that soft look on his face. No more of that frown and glare." Jounouchi pushed the door open and walked back inside, shutting it behind him. He half expected Kaiba to still be on the couch, but his heart skipped a beat when he didn't see him. "Kaiba?" he called, looking around the living room, thinking that he was hiding. He searched the kitchen and finally went to his bedroom. He saw a small bundle under the covers and sighed in relief. He thought someone took him again. "Kaiba," he whispered, watching the bundle curl more in on itself. He climbed into bed, placing his hand on Kaiba's back, feeling it trembling. He felt his heart breaking. He pulled the covers down and picked the small child up, holding him close to his chest. "You are not a bad person," he whispered, rocking him back and forth. "All you have to do is look at your security guards to see that."

"What?"

"Your security guard out there told me that all of them were chosen by you, and they were all fired from their last job with no hope of finding another security position. You even hired his former charge."

"Taka told you his story?"

"Yes, and he told me that the other security guards have similar stories. How can a horrible person put that much thought in choosing who would protect them?"

"Did you ever think I was blackmailing them?"

"Not with how he talked about you. You know I'm going to miss this when you grow up."

"What?"

"Holding you completely in my arms. I won't be able to do that with your long legs." The blond leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Stop beating yourself up. You did a great job of raising Mokuba. He doesn't cling to you like normal people that have trouble letting go or fearing what is out there. You prepared him for living on his own and making something of himself. Your company is flourishing. You are putting smiles on children's faces with all your new technology and you sell them cheap enough that even poor families like mine could afford. Plus, I know you have a special deal with orphanages that they can come any time they want to your parks without paying. How much of your profit do you donate to them? Stop looking at all the mistakes you made and start looking at the good you've done. In my opinion, with how Gozaburo raised you, the good outweighs your bad."

"You haven't known me all my life. You don't know all the horrible things I did."

"Are you still doing horrible things?" Jounouchi shook his head. "Don't answer that. I haven't seen you do anything 'horrible' since Death T. We can make a chart and I can put down all your horrible things and the good things and we'll see which list is longer."

"No. I know which list is longer."

"And I know you would be wrong. When you're back to normal again, I'm going to make you that chart and hang it in your office as a remainder that you're not a bad person."

Kaiba sighed and rested his head against Jounouchi's chest, knowing that he wouldn't win that argument. He knew eventually the blond would make that chart. "What are we going to do until tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I was thinking about starting with breakfast and then watching television and curling with you on the couch."

"Okay, but nothing animation."

"Spoil sport. How about while I make us something you chose what to watch and no business reports?"

"Deal." Kaiba slid off Jounouchi and started walking into the living room while Jounouchi stopped at the kitchen. The blond watched Kaiba climb up on the couch and started surfing through the channels. He actually didn't care what they watched. He felt tired and planned on nodding off. He was sure Kaiba would do the same. He made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. He didn't feel too hungry and the brunet never ate as much as he should in his normal form. He thought of making more since the smaller man was eating, but he didn't know if Kaiba ate anything while he was captured. He didn't want to irritate his stomach. He brought the food over to him and handed it to him. He noticed that the brunet chose some action movie that he didn't recognize.

They spent all day curled up under the blanket on the couch, Kaiba in Jounouchi's lap. The blond would drift to sleep around the same time as Kaiba. Every now and then they would get up to either use the bathroom or in Jounouchi's case, make them something to eat. They rarely talked, choosing to enjoy each other's company and only making fun of some parts of movies that seemed too cliché or off the wall. Eventually towards the end of the night, they migrated to the bedroom. Jounouchi turned the television on in there. It didn't matter what they watched because the two of them quickly fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One more chapter to go. I know. I don't want it to end either but I promise it will end nicely. The last chapter should be up on Sunday or Monday depending on when I have time. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your kind reviews and sticking with me to the end. This is a long chapter, longer than the last one, just for your warning.

Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it, stop reading after their dinner

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Jounouchi woke to someone moving beside him. Normally when Kaiba tossed and turned in the bed, he barely felt him. He turned on his side to pull the restless sleeper into his arms. He thought the smaller child was having another nightmare like he witness a couple times. What he pulled into his arms was something bigger than a small child. His eyes shot open and finally saw the person he's wanted to see for nearly a week. He smiled brightly and instantly pounced on him, pinning his shoulders to the mattress. "Five more minutes, Mokuba," Kaiba mumbled, trying to move to his side again. A shiver ran through Jounouchi's body at hearing his deep, sexy voice.

"You know it's pretty bad when you think of your brother when someone jumps on you. I'm going to have to change that. I never knew you weren't a morning person even grown up. It must be all those late nights."

Kaiba opened his eyes. "Why do you think I need coffee? Now get off me before you crush..." The brunet paused and looked down at himself. He was much taller and his voice sounded normal. "Me. I'm back to normal."

"Yep!" Jounouchi nearly shouted, leaning down and stealing his first kiss from Kaiba.

The brunet closed his eyes, returning the kiss and placing his hand behind Jounouchi's head. He moaned as the blond's hands traveled down his body. He broke the kiss and gasped. "Oh gods, I want you, but we can't yet. Yugi is waiting for a phone call, and I need to call Isono to check on Mokuba and the company." He caught Jounouchi's wondering hand before it could tempt him into changing his mind. He brought his attention to him and kissed the blond's knuckles.

Jounouchi placed his head down on Kaiba's shoulder. "Yugi said we could have a few minutes before calling him."

"Stop tempting me. I don't want a quick five minute thing. I want to take our time and not feel this pressure of wanting to make sure everything is okay first."

"Of course you would be the level headed one." The ex-duelist leaned down and kissed Kaiba one last time before moving off him. He reached for the cellphone and handed it to Kaiba. "You can call who you want first while I take a shower. I would suggest asking them to bring you some of your clothes unless you want to wear my clothes."

Jounouchi quickly disappeared into the bathroom, without letting Kaiba answer him back. He turned the cold water on in the shower and quickly stripped. He couldn't believe he did that. He knew he like the brunet and his feelings were returned. The second he became his normal self again, he jumped on him like a horny animal. He sighed and placed his head against the cold wall, allowing the cold water to wash over him. He took a shower quickly, not wanting to interrupt whatever plans Kaiba had. He dried off and wrapped the towel around himself before walking back into the bedroom.

Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the bed, setting the phone down. "They are bringing a suit over for me. I'm going into the office for a few hours today. There are a few documents that only I can approve. Plus I want to check on that glitch that was supposedly in the new game. Will you come with me?"

"I don't think so," Jounouchi answered, searching for clothes to wear. "I have to clean this place up."

The brunet frowned. Just a few minutes ago, the blond was excited to be near him. "I have someone coming over to collect all of the child things and donate it to needy families. Please come with me. It makes the work day much better knowing that you are in the same building. Plus, we can leave right from there to go to a restaurant of your choosing." Kaiba got up and turned Jounouchi around to face him. He pressed his body into him, backing the slight shorter man into the dresser. "Mokuba has finals tomorrow so he's staying at the college. We'll have the entire house to ourselves to continue what we started this morning or we can come back here."

"You're not turned off by what I did?"

"Silly, Katsuya, I've never had someone madly in love with me that they would jump on me first thing in the morning. Normally people wanted to have sex with me for my money and reputation and nothing more. I could feel the love pouring off of you this morning. You wanted to make love not have sex. That's why I stopped you. Making love takes longer than a half hour in my opinion."

He leaned up and kissed Jounouchi, sliding his fingers down his sides. The blond groaned. "Keep doing that and I will throw you back on that bed."

The brunet smiled and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "You have more control than that. I'll show you that tonight. Where do you want to do this?"

"I've always wanted to see your mansion."

"Then pack some clothes and come with me today. We may not be going to work tomorrow."

Jounouchi pulled out some clothes and threw some in a bag that he kept beside the dresser incase he was sleeping over Yugi's or staying at work to keep an eye on the brunet. "I wonder what your employees are going to think about me dating the boss."

"It's about damn time."

"What?"

"Everyone in that building knows there's something between us. They probably have polls on how long it will take for us to get together."

"Who do you think will win?"

"Rei."

"Why do you say that?"

"She sits outside my office. She knows what we talk about. My secretary knows more about me than me. She's the one that told me I was gay."

Jounouchi chuckled. "And, how did she know?"

Kaiba blushed and took the spare towel that hung behind the bathroom door. "I told her that the women I sleep with aren't satisfy and she told me it's because I prefer men. She told me to take out a man next time. It still wasn't enough and that's when she told me it's because I was in love with someone and no one would be enough unless it was that person."

The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunet. "Is it me?"

"Of course silly. Now call Yugi while I take a shower. I'm hungry also."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on that. Pancakes and sausage with a hot cup of coffee."

"Sounds great, especially the coffee."

Jounouchi chuckled, taking the phone into the kitchen with him. He dialed Yugi's number and entered the kitchen. "Tell me good news," Yugi's voice mumbled.

"You need to go to bed. No more staring at the books and working yourself ragged."

"He's back to normal?"

"He is."

"Oh thank the gods. I was running at out books to look at. I couldn't find another spell to break the rejuvenation curse they put on him."

"Was that the curse they used?"

"It's not a curse exactly. According to fables, there was spell priests could use on a pharaoh that they deemed a great influence on the people and the nation. They would cast this spell when he got too old or when illness struck him, and he would be reverted to a baby. They would keep everything hidden for ten days until he finished aging. Then, they would release word that the pharaoh had passed into the afterlife and that his son that he hid would become the next pharaoh. Meanwhile, it was the same person, and he had all his previous knowledge. There was never any proof to this whole fable Grandpa found in Atemu's tomb, but he kept it anyway. I think it was written by one of Atemu's priests or even Seth himself. Maybe it only worked because Kaiba-kun is the reincarnation of Seth."

"Would they have known that?"

"I don't think so. I think they believed this worked on anyone. I bet if I tried it on you, it wouldn't do anything to you. I think Kaiba-kun was unlucky."

"Let's not tell him that," Jounouchi chuckled. "Now, I want you to go to sleep and catch up on all the hours you missed."

Yugi yawned. "I wish. Someone has to open the shop today. I'll close it early though and go right to bed afterwards. What are you planning on doing all day?"

"We're going to work then dinner and I think that's all you need to know."

"Planning on having sex? I thought you were taking small steps."

"Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted, blushing. A knock came at the door. "Someone's here with Seto's clothes. I'll talk to you tomorrow or the next day."

Yugi chuckled. "You do remember how to have sex, right?"

"I don't need advice from you. What you do with your boyfriend rides on the kinky side. I don't think we are at that stage yet. Bye, Yugi." He hung up the phone to Yugi's laughter and walked to the door. "He should be almost done with his shower. I'll give this to him," he told the male standing at the door.

"There are a few people on their way up to collect everything."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." Jounouchi left the door open, trusting that the other guard was still standing there. He figured that if this wasn't one of Kaiba's staff, the guard wouldn't have let him get that close. He set the suit down on the bed and shut the bedroom door before returning to the kitchen to make breakfast. He watched the three men collecting everything that they didn't use. Kaiba came out of bedroom, buttoning his suit. He saw the men in the living room. "Can you take the models on the table and the extra blocks and sticks to my office? Don't worry if they fall apart. I can always repair them later."

"Yes, sir."

"You're keeping them?"

"I like them. I might build more models." Jounouchi chuckled, handing him a cup of coffee. Kaiba sniffed the wonderful aroma and moaned. "I've missed you." He took a sip and sighed.

"I hope if I leave for a few days you greet me like that."

"Actually it would be more like this." He set the cup down on the counter and twirled Jounouchi around. He pressed his body against him, sealing their lips together and running his fingers along Jounouchi's back and down to his butt before grabbing it.

Kaiba release him and Jounouchi swayed slightly on his feet. "I wouldn't mind that as a greeting everyday." He flipped the pancakes over.

"I figured you would like that." He heard the men in the other room groan. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Kaiba-sama, we will be leaving now. It's good to see you've returned to normal."

Jounouchi chuckled and waited for the door to shut. "I take it they lost the bet."

"I would say so." Kaiba took the plate that the blond handed him and walked into the living room, finally allowed to watch the business report and the news. He needed to know what he would be walking into that day. They finished their meal just as the report finished. He knew the storm he saw just hitting the west coast of America would delay his shipment that he had plan to send at the end of this week, unless Isono saw that and already shipped it. He had several plans in his head and things to check on. He walked over to the table and picked up his deck while Jounouchi washed the dishes. He took one last look at them before placing them in his pocket.

They left the apartment and Kaiba looked over at the guard. "Taka, thank you for all your hard work. Go home. We'll be returning to the mansion tonight. Apologize to that lovely family of yours for me."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama," the man answered, bowing.

They rode the elevator down with Taka and Kaiba stopped at the other man, telling him the same thing before getting into the waiting limousine. Jounouchi was fascinated by how everything was waiting for him as if Kaiba had never been away for a week. There was a steaming cup of coffee waiting in the cup holder and a folder sitting on the seat. The brunet instantly picked up the folder and started flipping through the reports. He naturally grabbed the coffee and started drinking it as he continued to read. Jounouchi chuckled beside him. "Is there something funny?" Kaiba asked, looking over the report at his lover.

"You adapt so quickly. It's like you never had a week break."

"Actually, I think I read the same sentence three times. I can't focus on it right now."

"Why?"

"You're so close to me." He grabbed Jounouchi and pulled him into his lap. "I want to skip work today even though I know I have to go."

"Is this payback for all the times I pulled you into my lap?" He kissed him. "We can't skip today. You've already said you would go. It'll make tonight more special if we have to wait."

Kaiba groaned and let the blond slide off his lap and back into his sit. "If you don't hear from me by four, you need to get me to stop whatever I'm doing."

"Oh, trust me. I will."

They arrived at Kaiba Corp. together. Apparently the rumors of them being together spread like wildfire. Jounouchi said his farewells to Kaiba before disappearing down to the janitors' office to see what was on the tasks for the day. Kaiba already felt empty not having him close. He took the elevator up to the top floor and was greeted with a bright smiling secretary. "I'm guessing you won the bet, Rei."

"Both of them, sir. I want to thank you for that. So did you enjoy it?"

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you," he said, entering his office. "And, no we didn't do it yet. I'm assuming there are a lot of messages."

"Only three that you have to return. I see you enjoyed those building blocks I suggested that they get you to play with."

"They kept me occupied for a day. I'll build more when I have time. What's the progress on the new game?"

"The glitch was not found on any copy when tried. It was established as a false accusation and the game is selling quickly. We already have orders for a second shipment which we are fulfilling now. There is nothing to fear about the new game. There are a few papers on your desk that need your attention and a progress report from the week that you were not here. I don't even think you need a full day here. You can spend most of the day with your new lover."

Kaiba smiled at her. "We'll see. He'll let me know when I've spent too much time here. Thank you for all your hard work." He sat down at his desk to take a look at the people he had to call back. He figured he would start with that before he started on anything else. He would have to reestablish his reputation with people again. Even if they were told he was ill or even on vacation, people would not believe that. He never took a day off since he graduated from high school, not even to play Duel Monsters.

Time went by relatively quickly for the CEO with no interruptions besides his secretary bringing his lunch in to him which he hardly ate. By the afternoon, Kaiba had finished all the paperwork, checked on all his new games and inventions and called back all his business associates. He was surprised to see that Isono had already put his statement on his desk about what he used at interrogation tools against all the people involved on top of what he found out. There wasn't much he didn't already know and he signed the release papers to have them placed into police custody. He was sure Isono would have collected enough evidence to have them arrested. He would eventually have to go to court over this whole affair, but he wasn't thinking about that until the time came. Kaiba was standing by the table that held all his models attempting to build a Blue Eyes White Dragon but was failing miserably when Jounouchi arrived. He was too preoccupied with it that he didn't hear Jounouchi entering his office. The blond walked up behind him and pulled him into his arms. Kaiba stiffened and pulled himself out of the arms. He breathed in relief at seeing Jounouchi. "Sorry, I didn't hear you entering."

"I should have said something. I didn't mean to scare you. I've decided what to do about dinner."

"Oh?"

"I think that since we are leaving early enough I can make something at your mansion. Then we have all night to spend together, and we won't have to worry about restraining ourselves in public."

"Katsuya, I don't care who sees me with you."

"I figured you wouldn't, but maybe it's too soon after being missing for a week."

Kaiba walked over to Jounouchi and ran his finger behind his ear. "Like I said, I don't care what people think about seeing me with you, but if you have it in your heart in make me something to eat, I'm not objecting."

"Good because I'm making you lasagna. Let's get going to the store," Jounouchi said, pulling Kaiba out of the room. "Oh, by the way, you might need different building materials if you want to build a Blue Eyes. None of that stuff curves like you would want it to."

"I figured that out now. I'll get some eventually." He climbed into the limousine followed closely behind by Jounouchi. The blond leaned up and told the driver which grocery store he wanted to go to. Kaiba didn't mind. At this point, he would follow Jounouchi into the depths of Hell if it meant staying with him.

It didn't take Jounouchi long to find everything he needed for making their dinner. He didn't win their argument on who was paying only because Kaiba tricked him. He went first in the checkout which put him closer to the machine where you slid the credit card. When they arrived at the mansion, Jounouchi kicked Kaiba out of the kitchen, telling him that he wanted to surprise him.

Kaiba found himself lost in the living room with nothing to work on. He never realized how large and lonely the place felt. He wondered if Mokuba felt this often when he couldn't get his older brother to stop working. "Maybe that was why he wanted to leave right after graduating," the brunet thought, staring at himself in the mirror above the mantle. He fixed a few strands of his hair that fell out of place, thinking about selling this huge place and maybe moving into a smaller one with Jounouchi. He frowned. What if Jounouchi realized after awhile that his feelings weren't more than a crush? It wasn't like he didn't have enough money to keep this one and stay with Jounouchi. That way he always had a place to return to. Or, he could ask Jounouchi to move in with him. They would be sharing the same bedroom so it wouldn't feel as lonely. Could he ask the blond to uproot his life and move in with him? Maybe all of this was too early to think about. He pulled on his hair, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to be separated from the blond, but he didn't want to uproot his life. He was afraid to move in with him, afraid that the blond wasn't as serious as he was about their love.

"Dinner is ready," Jounouchi said, glancing at Kaiba who stood in the dark room. "We are going to talk about what had your mind occupied for an hour. It's clearly bothering you." He gently took his lover's hand. "Come. I set everything up already."

The brunet smiled and followed him into the dining room. On the table was two bowls of salad that Jounouchi clearly made from scratch, two plates of a large slice of lasagna and a basket filled with breadsticks. "Are you feeding an army?"

"I'm fattening you up so I can cook you later."

Kaiba chuckled and sat down at one of the seats. He took a long sniff of the meal. "Smells delicious."

"Of course it does. I made it special for you."

The brunet rolled the silverware out of the napkin and placed the napkin on his lap. He took a piece of the lasagna and chewed on it. He loved the slight spicy taste and the way the cheeses rolled along his tongue. It was like an explosion of flavor in his mouth. "This is delicious. You are defiantly making me dinner often."

Jounouchi chuckled. "I'll make you anything you want anytime." He chewed on some of his salad before deciding to get whatever is bothering Kaiba off his shoulder. "What were you thinking about in there?"

"Something I shouldn't right about now."

"Are you having separation anxiety?"

Kaiba blinked. Maybe that was what he was thinking. "I don't know."

"I've thought of it already. I know that you wouldn't be able to move into my apartment because it's too small. I thought of coming here to live with you."

The CEO smiled and placed his chin on his folded fingers. "We were thinking about the same thing. I was thinking that you wouldn't want to live here, and I figured we could move into a smaller house somewhere. I didn't know if I should sell this place."

"Don't you dare." Kaiba nodded, figuring that Jounouchi was telling him in his own way that their relationship might not work out. "This place is a home you cherish. I've never had one before. I wouldn't mind sharing this place with you."

The brunet stared at him. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I see. Are you afraid that our relationship won't work out? Don't be. I've already seen you at your worst. There is nothing you can do that will make me run away from you. I've told you that I love you and I mean it. I won't just abandon you or kick you out of any place just because I get upset. If that was the case, then I would have quit my job a long time ago. Please stop thinking that you don't deserve to be happy. Everyone does. You haven't done anything that would doom you to a life of pain and misery. You've made up for all your wrongs. You do more good in this world then bad. If this doesn't sink in this time, I'm going to get a tattoo placed on your chest that will remind you of this same conversion we keep having."

Kaiba chuckled. He didn't know what he found funny, but laughter came through his lips. He tried to cover his mouth and stop his laughter, but it wouldn't work. The confused look on Jounouchi face made it even worse. He couldn't stop. "If you tattoo that on my chest I'm tattooing 'Seto's Puppy' on your ass."

"Oh? Will you get 'Katsuya's Bitch' on yours?"

"Maybe," the brunet chuckled. "At least everyone would know who I belonged to."

Jounouchi blushed and shoved more food in his mouth. "I think if we don't change the subject you'll end up bent over the table." A smirk formed on Kaiba's face. "Oh no, you are not ruining my dinner. Eat. We'll play later."

The CEO pushed away his half eaten meal and put his head on his palm. "That's why I own a microwave."

The ex-duelist grabbed Kaiba's plate and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. "I said no. I will never be able to put weight on you if I bend to your requests. If you eat all that lasagna, I'll consider putting the rest of your food away so we can make love." He took a bite of his own food and watched as Kaiba continued to eat his. He smiled around his fork, glad to see that the brunet was still smiling.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Jounouchi kept an eye on Kaiba, making sure he ate everything. He was surprised to see that not only did he eat all the lasagna, but the salad and a few breadsticks as well. Kaiba sipped his wine and waited for the blond to finish his meal. He never thought he would want someone as badly as he wanted Jounouchi. He knew he loved the blond for several years, but he didn't think it was as deep as he felt at that moment.

Jounouchi took their plates and walked back into the kitchen to wash them. He had everything in the soapy sink before he felt two hands wrap around his in the water. He was turned around to face Kaiba who led him out of the room, this time he didn't receive any resistance from the other. He led them upstairs to his bedroom, walking backwards the entire time and not taking his eyes off Jounouchi's. He could lose himself in those honey orbs. When he reached his room he sat down on the bed first before Jounouchi moved between his legs. "You couldn't wait long enough for me to wash the dishes."

"I've waited long enough." He took his tie off and allowed it to slowly slip from his fingers and fall to the floor.

The blond leaned down, placing his knee between his legs. He slid his suit jacket off and draped it around the post near the foot of the bed. He leisurely popped each of Kaiba's buttons open, licking the small area of chest that was revealed to him. The brunet groaned, allowing his shirt to be removed. He lied down on the bed while Jounouchi leaned over him. He reached down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off the blond. Sitting up slightly, he kissed and sucked on the junction between Jounouchi's neck and shoulder. He loved the taste of him.

The ex-duelist moaned and picked Kaiba up slightly before throwing him fully down on the mattress. The impact knocked the pillows onto the floor. Jounouchi slid his tongue from his chin down to his navel, twirling around the hole before diving inside. Kaiba hissed and wrapped his fingers into Jounouchi's hair. He wanted him to go lower, but he knew that he wouldn't until he was ready. His hips naturally moved upward, but the blond put his hands on his hips and pushed them back down. It was like he was slowly being tortured with nothing but pleasure. He pulled Jounouchi up and kissed him. "Hurry," he whispered. "So tight."

"I know you will be," Jounouchi teased, "Will you let me top?"

"I'll let you do anything if you take my fucking pants off."

Jounouchi chuckled before moving back downward. "So impatient." He leaned down and breathed hot hair into his pants right above his penis. The brunet nearly came off the bed, moaning loudly. He slowly unzipped his pants, carefully moving the fabric away from the throbbing erection in front of him. He could see little spots of wetness on his boxers. He could see the desperation on his face. Sweet glistened on his forehead and chest. Pulling his pants and boxers off, he pressed his fingers back down on Kaiba's hips, preventing him from moving. He licked his lips and brought them down to the wet and red organ. He pulled it into his mouth; listening to Kaiba's moans and feeling his fingers clench his hair again. He slowly lifted himself up, sucking on the head before bring his tongue from the head down to his testicles. He licked around each one before returning to the top.

Jounouchi couldn't hold on much longer and hated the fact that he couldn't make this last for a few hours. Kaiba reached up to the night stand and rampage around until he found the small tube of lubricate. He tossed it down to the blond, feeling his impatience. He needed Jounouchi inside of him right away. The ex-duelist pulled his pants and boxers off before coating his fingers with the oily substance. He leaned down and grabbed one of the pillows. "Lift yourself up slightly." Kaiba did as he was told and felt his butt hitting the soft pillow. The blond slid slightly up, putting his free hand into Kaiba's before slowly inserting the first finger.

Kaiba hissed and squeezed Jounouchi's hand. Even though he had sex with a man a couple of times, it was too long ago for him to still be adjusted. He quickly got used to the feeling of the finger, relaxing like he knew he should. Before he knew it, Jounouchi had a second finger in and was scissoring him open. He knew this feeling would be replaced with something more pleasurable. His lover brushed against his prostate, sending sparks throughout his body. Chills ran down his spine and his body lifted up. He couldn't control himself. Jounouchi placed their intertwined hands on his stomach, trying to keep him still. He continued to stretch his lover, adding another finger until he felt he was stretched enough.

Jounouchi leaned up and kissed Kaiba. "Ready?" he whispered, rubbing the lubricate on his penis.

"More than ready." He used his one hand to insert the head of his erection inside before moving it up to grip Kaiba's other hand. He held both of his hands and slowly pushed himself fully inside. It felt hot and tight, and he barely kept control of himself. The only thing that kept him clear headed was the discomfort in Kaiba's face. He didn't want to hurt his lover. "Move," the brunet groaned.

Jounouchi slowly moved backward before pushing back in. He started slow, enjoying the noises Kaiba was making. He watched the pleasure that played across his usually emotionless face. He knew he could get used to seeing it. He slowly increased his tempo, pushing in deeper and faster. Kaiba wrapped his legs around Jounouchi's waist, urging him to go in deeper. He gripped the hands tightly as the blond hit his prostate dead on. He moaned loudly and saw stars. His breathing hitched as Jounouchi's one hand moved downward and gripped his penis. He didn't last much longer before he was releasing all over Jounouchi's hand and his chest. He saw nothing for a second; too high to have any comprehension on what was happening. He felt Jounouchi's lasts few thrust before his hot semen splashed against his insides, filling him.

The blond collapsed on top of Kaiba, breathing heavily and feeling the cool air blowing over his sweaty, hot body. He gently pulled himself out of his lover and lied beside him. He leaned up and kissed Kaiba. "Oh gods, I love you. Stay with me forever."

Kaiba smiled softly. "I'll follow you anywhere you go even to the depth of Hell," he said, voicing his thought he had earlier. "I will love you now and forever." Jounouchi kissed him again before curling up beside him. He loved the man beside him and will always love him even after the day they die. This was the start of their time together. Who would have thought it started as a babysitting job?

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked this story. Thank you all for reading. I don't know how long it will take me to make another story or what it will be. I need to think of new plots. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
